Le soleil nocturne
by evey88
Summary: UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Prologue

Mon réveil sonna. Je me réveillai tant bien que mal. Je gémis doucement, bâillai, et au prix d'un effort, j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étirai, provoquant la délicieuse et habituelle sensation de détente matinale. Je regardai le réveil. Il me restait un quart d'heure. Parfait. Je refermai les yeux afin de me remémorer le rêve qui m'avait semblé plus qu'intéressant et les souvenirs qui affluèrent m'en donnèrent la confirmation. Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, je cherchai à tâtons mon carnet, posai la main dessus. J'ouvris les yeux ainsi que le carnet et lorsque j'eus trouvé une page vierge, j'entrepris d'écrire sur le papier les éléments qui avaient constitué mon rêve.

Il y avait des sirènes. Elles avaient la peau dorée comme le sable reflétant le soleil, de grands yeux violets ou turquoise, des cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches naturellement colorées et une queue de poisson dans des tons assortis, aux reflets argentés et arc en ciel. Des écailles semblables recouvraient leurs seins fermes et parfaitement dessinés. Je me souvenais de leur mode de vie. Elles ondulaient dans l'océan l'été mais l'hiver, l'eau étant gelée, elles se mêlaient aux humains. Elles évitaient le contact de l'eau et du sel car cela leur aurait rendu leur forme aquatique et dévoilé leur nature aux hommes. Elles séduisaient ceux-ci pour se reproduire et ne mettaient au monde que des filles. Ainsi, cette espèce était exclusivement féminine.

J'étais très contente de mon idée. J'allais en faire un conte, dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. Je passai en revue mon emploi du temps et me réjouis de me rappeler que je n'avais cours que le matin. L'après midi, j'avais prévu d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Lorsque je serais venue à bout de mes devoirs et de mes révisions, je pourrais écrire.

Jamais je ne me lassais d'écrire. Je n'étais pas sportive, ni populaire, je n'avais pas le contact facile. Je n'étais pas spécialement belle. Je ne pouvais compenser qu'en étant une élève assidue, mes notes étaient excellentes. Mon seul autre atout dans ma manche était l'imagination. En effet, je ne cessais d'écrire, sans réfléchir, de coucher les mots sur le papier frénétiquement, presque inconsciemment. C'était comme un besoin vital.

Mes parents, Charlie et Renée, étaient fiers du moi. On aurait pu penser qu'au lieu de me féliciter, ils se seraient fait du souci pour moi. Mais il n'en était rien. En effet, j'avais toujours été une enfant, puis une adolescente calme et posée, sage, au point que Renée me trouvait plus mature qu'elle, alors que je ne dépassais pas les treize ans. Quant à Charlie, dont j'avais hérité du tempérament discret et introverti, il était fier de mes notes et clamait que j'étais plus brillante que lui. Ainsi, mes parents trouvaient que je les surpassais.

Si j'acceptais leur compliments, en mon for intérieur, je ne les approuvais pas pour autant. En effet, si j'étais calme et adulte pour mon âge, c'était sans doute dû à un phénomène de mimétisme entre Charlie et moi. Quant au fait que je sois brillante, je doutais de l'être naturellement. Certes, j'étais dotée de ce que mes professeurs appelaient une sensibilité littéraire mais je travaillais avec acharnement. Bref, rien d'exceptionnel.

Cependant, je ne faisais jamais part de mon scepticisme à mes parents, me contentant d'acquiescer modestement à leurs compliments. En effet, s'ils savaient que j'étais aussi désabusée au seuil de l'adolescence, ils se seraient sans doute fait du souci pour moi. De plus, ce trait de caractère entrait en totale contradiction avec mon imagination débordante. Ce qui me poussait à m'interroger sur ma santé mentale.

Je secouai la tête pour ressaisir mes esprits et je quittai ma chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine. Charlie et Renée s'y trouvaient. Charlie buvait une tasse de café et Renée était aux fourneaux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Bonjour maman. Bonjour papa.

Les appeler par leurs prénoms ne signifiait en rien que l'affection que j'éprouvais à leur égard aurait dû être remise en doute. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais, c'était ainsi. Pourtant, je me gardais bien de les appeler ainsi autrement que dans leur dos. En leur présence, je les appelais papa et maman comme tout le monde. Cela préservait les inquiétudes qu'ils auraient pu avoir à ce sujet et apportait une touche de normalité à l'être brun, pâle et décalé que j'étais.

Charlie m'adressa un signe de tête.

-Bella.

Son sourire était imperceptible mais j'étais apte à le déceler. Cela faisait partie de la complicité qui m'unissait à Charlie.

Renée, en revanche, se montra plus expansive.

-Bella chérie ! Démon du bisou, go !

C'était la formule qu'elle employait chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, une petite plaisanterie de son cru. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à joindre le geste à la parole et s'élança vers moi pour m'embrasser chaleureusement sur les deux joues.

-À la française, déclara-t-elle.

Je lui répondis par un sourire.

-J'espère que tu as faim.

Je me rappelai sa présence aux fourneaux et tentai de masquer mon inquiétude.

-Tu…as préparé mon petit déjeuner ?

Renée esquissa un large sourire.

-Affirmatif !

- J'aurais pu le faire, maman. Je…

Elle m'interrompit d'un geste.

-Tu le fais tous les jours.

« Presque » eus je envie d'ajouter en songeant aux fois où ces lubies imprévisibles prenaient ma mère.

-Cela me faisait plaisir. Je suis ta mère, après tout.

Je renonçai à protester, ne voulant la blesser pour rien au monde en lui rappelant que sa cuisine était certes originale mais aussi…imprévisible.

-D'accord. Merci, maman, cédai-je avec un petit sourire.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux semblables aux miens pétillèrent. Si j'arrivais à afficher de telles expressions ravies, je serais sans doute bien plus jolie.

-Assieds toi, vite ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

J'obtempérai. Renée déposa alors un milkshake aux curieuses teintes brun clair et rosées devant moi. Je sentis le regard de Charlie peser sur moi.

-Bon appétit, Bella.

Ses mots auraient été « Bonne chance, Bella » que ses intonations n'auraient pas été différentes. Je scrutai le milkshake devant moi. La cuisine de Renée pouvait être délicieuse comme elle pouvait être… « indéfinissable », ce qui était le terme le plus gentil qui existait dans mon vocabulaire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Connaître les ingrédients m'aiderait sans doute à…mieux me préparer psychologiquement. Par malchance, Renée esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Devine !

Je retins un soupir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Charlie vole à mon secours. Ce dernier se leva.

-Bien. Je dois aller au travail. Bonne journée, Bella.

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Banane, nutella et chamallows.

Ensuite, il s'écarta avec un clin d'œil discret. Le sourire reconnaissant que je lui adressai le fut tout autant. En toute innocence, il alla embrasser Renée.

Je décidai alors de me jeter à l'eau. J'enfonçai ma paille dans le verre et en aspirai une gorgée. Là, j'écarquillai les yeux. C'était crémeux et…délicieux.

-Alors ? S'enquit Renée.

Je levai le pouce en signe d'approbation.

-Top. Mais ce n'est pas très diététique.

Renée éclata d'un rire qui dessina de charmantes rides sur son visage.

-Un petit écart de temps en temps ne va pas te tuer. Tu es si mince.

Je savourai mon milkshake puis me levai.

-Tu finis tôt, aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? Je serai dans mon atelier en train de peindre.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Elle se réjouissait de me revoir toute l'après midi.

-Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque, cet après midi.

Renée fit la moue.

-Je suis inspirée par l'écriture d'un conte.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Ca change tout ! Dès que tu auras fini, imprime le, je veux le lire.

Je souris.

-Bien sûr, maman. C'est promis.

Sous ses yeux pétillants de joie, je montai me préparer. Ayant comme de coutume pris ma douche la veille, j'eus juste besoin de me brosser les dents et de me passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. J'enfilai un jean, un pull dissimulant mon manque de formes et brossai mes cheveux que je tressai ensuite en une natte, pour éviter qu'ils s'emmêlent, au vu de leur épaisseur. Je m'inspectai dans la glace, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à voir. Un teint pâle malgré le climat ensoleillé, des cheveux bruns noués en une natte sage, des yeux marron clair. En réprimant un soupir, j'attrapai mon sac et redescendis.

Alors que je poussais la porte, Renée m'interpella.

-Bella !

Je me retournai.

-Oui, maman ?

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Je la regardai, perplexe.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Alice a été prise dans une école d'art et de mode.

Mon visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-C'est vrai ?

Renée acquiesça.

-Oui.

-C'est merveilleux. Je suis si contente pour elle.

Alice, ma cousine, avait deux ans de plus que moi et je m'entendais très bien avec elle. C'était une gothique introvertie aux longs cheveux noirs et dont le visage évoquait celui d'un elfe, avec ses traits fins et ses yeux marrons foncé en amande. De plus, elle était si gracieuse que lorsqu'elle marchait, elle donnait l'impression de danser. Malgré sa beauté, elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres. En effet, elle avait un don de prémonition, des visions ainsi qu'une intuition aiguisée. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si elle ne m'avait pas prouvé maintes fois la véracité de ses prédictions. Malheureusement, ce don lui pesait. Comme moi, elle était créative. Sa passion était de dessiner des vêtements et elle avait quelques notions de couture. À la sortie du collège, elle avait ainsi postulé pour un lycée spécialisé dans la mode et la création. Comme je l'aimais beaucoup, je me réjouissais qu'elle ait atteint son objectif.

Renée esquissa un nouveau sourire.

-Nous allons fêter ça, bien sûr.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bien sûr. En attentant, je dois y aller.

Renée m'adressa un sourire apaisant.

-Vas y. Mais tranquillise toi, tu n'es pas en retard.

Sur ces mots, elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-À ce soir, maman.

Sur ce, je fermai la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Quelques collégiens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment s'y trouvaient. Je leur adressai un signe de tête furtif et cessai de leur prêter attention. Je n'étais pas misanthrope, simplement d'une timidité maladive. Je détestais le son de ma voix lorsque je m'adressais à des inconnus. Pour couronner le tout, lorsque le bus s'arrêta, je trébuchai au moment de monter à l'intérieur. Je pris un ticket et allai m'asseoir, la tête baissée, ravalant mes larmes. En effet, j'étais furieuse contre ma gaucherie. Par malchance, j'avais tendance à pleurer lorsque j'étais énervée, le comble de l'humiliation.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément pour me calmer et repensai au conte que j'avais l'intention d'écrire. Immédiatement, cela m'apaisa. Ainsi, j'arrivai au lycée les yeux secs.

Sous le préau, Angela m'attendait. C'était l'une de mes rares amies. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs dont le blond foncé évoquait du miel doré, elle portait des lunettes et comme moi, c'était une élève studieuse et discrète. Pourtant, elle se différenciait de moi de par le fait qu'elle n'était pas maladroite. Pour autant, elle ne se moquait jamais de moi à ce sujet.

-Salut, Bella, dit-elle.

-Salut.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle me tendit.

-Tiens, je l'ai fini.

-Merci.

Je pris le livre, les Hauts de Hurlevent, et le rangeai dans mon sac.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je.

Mon amie grimaça.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé. Les personnages principaux sont vraiment antipathiques, surtout HeathCliff.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je sais. Ce livre me fascine, mais j'ignore pourquoi au juste.

Je l'enfonçai au fond de mon sac. Nous avions beau avoir une réputation d'intello, nous ne tenions pas à aggraver les choses en montrant ouvertement que nous lisions des livres qui n'étaient pas de notre âge. Cela aurait pu passer pour de la frime. Pourtant, le style d'Emily Bronté n'était pas des plus difficiles à lire.

Angela me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Nous finissons bien à midi, n'est ce pas ?

J'opinai de la tête.

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire de ton temps libre ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi ?

Angela déclina ma proposition, le regard teinté d'un léger regret.

-J'aimerais bien, mais maman emmène mon chat chez le vétérinaire, cet après midi. Si je ne suis pas là pour l'apaiser, il sera terrifié.

Je hochai la tête.

-Je comprends.

J'aimais beaucoup les chats, créatures douces et mystérieuses. Pourtant, je n'osais pas demander à mes parents à en avoir un. En effet, Renée avait eu un chat qu'elle affectionnait énormément. Un beau jour, il avait disparu. D'autres chats du quartier avaient disparu, ce qui lui laissait supposer que quelqu'un les avait enlevés. Sa tristesse avait été telle que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lui infliger de nouvelles souffrances.

Angela me regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Ca ira ?

Je repris mes esprits.

-Pardon ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas, d'être seule à la bibliothèque ?

-Oh, ça.

Je secouai la tête.

-Pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Angela connaissait mon tempérament solitaire, elle n'insista donc pas. Elle désigna l'intérieur du lycée d'un signe de tête.

-Et si on entrait ? Ca va bientôt sonner.

J'acquiesçai.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous rendîmes en cours. La matinée me parut longue, tant j'étais fébrile à l'idée d'écrire. Ainsi, je fus soulagée qu'on ne nous donne pas trop de devoirs, même si j'avais tout de même l'intention de réviser et de m'avancer. Je travaillerais deux heures et il me resterait tout le reste de l'après midi pour écrire. Bien sûr, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, pour éviter que Renée s'inquiète et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ainsi, je déjeunai le cœur léger à la cantine et pris ensuite congé d'Angela pour me rendre à la bibliothèque juste après.

La bibliothèque était magnifique. Dans un style ancien, elle était faite de constructions en bois verni et évoquait celle de la publicité pour les cahiers oxford. Quand j'y entrais, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à cela.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et il régnait un silence religieux qui me plaisait. Là, je n'avais pas le sentiment d'être en décalage, contrairement au lycée, dans la rue, le bus, ou n'importe quel autre lieu public. Je m'installai donc à une table. Je commençai à faire les exercices de maths, matière que je détestais, pour me débarrasser de cette corvée. Ensuite, je m'attaquai à la biologie, qui était bien moins exécrable et même intéressante, puis gardai le meilleur pour la fin en terminant par la littérature.

Alors que je travaillais soigneusement, j'eus la curieuse impression d'être observée. C'était irrationnel, mais inquiétant. Toutefois, je n'osai pas relever la tête, de peur de croiser un regard intimidant. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je bien pu y faire ? Si cette impression s'avérait juste, je me ridiculiserais en demandant des explications à cette personne, qui nierait et me rirait sans doute au nez. Je décidai donc de faire abstraction de cela.

Après avoir fini mes devoirs, relu mes cours, contente de moi, je quittai la pièce pour aller dans la salle informatique. Fort heureusement, à ce moment là, je n'eus pas l'impression d'être suivie. Soulagée, je m'installai à un ordinateur pour écrire.

Je sortis mon carnet de mon sac et relus mes notes sur les sirènes. Sans plus attendre, je me mis à écrire. Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'étais arrivée à un conte d'une trentaine de pages. Satisfaite, je l'imprimai et agrafai les feuilles.

En sortant, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Le ciel s'était assombri, indiquant que le soir avait commencé. Je pressai le pas, sachant que Renée devait être morte d'inquiétude. Dans ma hâte, je lâchai les feuilles et le vent les fit s'envoler loin devant moi. Je courus pour les rattraper, me félicitant de les avoir agrafées. Soudain, je stoppai net. Quelqu'un les avait ramassées. Timidement, je m'approchai.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans, à la chevelure rebelle. Dans l'obscurité, j'avais du mal à distinguer sa couleur de cheveux mais ils semblaient clairs. Il avait une silhouette élancée, finement musclée, mais le plus beau était son visage. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ses pommettes délicatement sculptées, ses sourcils fins et parfaitement dessinés.

Ma timidité afflua brutalement. Incapable de proférer le moindre mot, je tendis une main tremblante pour récupérer mes feuilles. Le jeune homme ignora mon geste, ce qui me mortifia. À la place, il se mit à parcourir les feuilles du regard. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je ne montrais mes écrits qu'à mes proches, étant trop pudique pour les faire connaître à d'autres personnes, en encore moins à cet être superbe qui me dominait de sa taille et de son âge. J'aurais voulu protester, mais j'étais pétrifiée.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut être une éternité, il acheva sa lecture et me regarda. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

-Ce texte est de toi ?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Sa voix aux accents moqueurs était sensuelle et mélodieuse à la fois. L'entendre me donnait presque la sensation d'être en transe.

Sans un mot, je réussis à hocher la tête.

-Le style est brouillon, c'est truffé de fautes et d'incohérences. En somme, c'est mauvais. Tu n'as aucun talent. Crois moi, l'écriture n'est pas une vocation pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il me remit les feuilles entre les mains et tourna les talons. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Soudain, j'eus très froid. J'eus du mal à me ressaisir et rentrer chez moi. Ses paroles m'avaient traumatisée. Ravalant mes larmes, je décidai de ne plus écrire. Je me tiendrais à cette décision pendant des années.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Et voici le premier chapitre! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!

Chapitre un

**Trois ans plus tard**

Mon réveil sonna. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, m'étirai et quittai le lit pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Charlie et Renée. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange pressé et remplis mon bol de céréales diététiques. Puis je m'assis et souris à mes parents.

-Bonjour papa. Bonjour maman.

Renée me sourit.

-Bonjour ma puce.

Charlie me gratifia d'un signe de tête.

-Bonjour Bella. Tu as bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Très bien.

Il ne me demanda pas si j'avais fait un rêve intéressant. Depuis trois ans, je ne tentais même plus de me remémorer mes rêves. Renée me scruta, puis sourit.

-Tu as très bonne mine.

Je doutais qu'une personne aussi pâle que moi puisse prétendre avoir bonne mine. Je lisais aussi dans son regard que j'étais belle, plus que je ne l'étais en réalité.

-Merci, me contentai-je néanmoins de répondre.

Je mangeai lentement mes céréales et attaquai mon verre de jus d'orange, qui contribua à me réveiller complètement. Il était naturellement sucré, comme je l'aimais. Ensuite, je montai me préparer.

Je démêlai ma chevelure, qui m'arrivait dorénavant à la taille. Je reconnaissais que j'en étais fière. Elle était brune, brillante, épaisse et légèrement ondulée. C'était Alice qui m'avait appris à la mettre en valeur. Alice, qui avait beaucoup changé et était devenue extravertie, avait coupé ses cheveux et les avait ébouriffés comme ceux d'un lutin et avait abandonné son look gothique pour un style soigné et féminin. Au cours des trois ans passés dans ce lycée de mode, elle avait pris confiance en elle au point qu'elle en était devenue méconnaissable. Elle avait entrepris de me relooker moi aussi, m'exhortant à laisser pousser mes cheveux, m'emmenant chez le coiffeur, m'apprenant à me maquiller et m'offrant des vêtements taillés sur mesure qu'elle avait confectionnés elle-même. Grâce à elle, je me sentais plus jolie. J'avais moins honte de mon teint d'ivoire, qui contrastait joliment avec mes cheveux dont le brun évoquait du chocolat noir. Ils encadraient un visage en forme de cœur et mes yeux marron clair étaient bordés de longs cils noirs, mis en valeur par le mascara. Je me brossai les dents, me lavai le visage et me maquillai discrètement, comme Alice me l'avait enseigné. Ayant pris, comme de coutume, une douche la veille, j'allai directement m'habiller.

Dans la penderie, il y avait l'embarras du choix, ce grâce à Alice. Malgré la chaleur coutumière du climat, nous traversions une vague de froid. J'optai pour une jupe courte chocolat, un gilet marron clair et des bottes fourrées ainsi qu'une veste fourrée du même ton. Le marron était une couleur que j'appréciais beaucoup, car il s'agissait d'une couleur chaude, qui correspondait bien à la ville de Phoenix.

Fin prête, je descendis et croisait Renée. Elle m'adressa un regard approbateur.

-Tu es très mignonne, ma chérie.

J'esquissai un sourire modeste.

-Je suis comme d'habitude, maman.

Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es toujours mignonne.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Et tu sens bon.

Je mis cela sur le compte de mon gel douche à la fleur d'oranger, mon parfum préféré.

-Merci, maman.

-De rien. Ce n'est que la vérité.

Sur ces chaleureux compliments, je quittai la maison et montai dans ma voiture. Il s'agissait d'une chevrolet rouge que Jacob avait retapée. Jacob était le fils d'un vieil ami de mon père, Billy. Ils avaient longtemps vécu dans une réserve indienne Quileute et au décès de la mère de Jacob, étaient partis emménager à Phoenix. Jacob, en plus d'être joli garçon, était quelqu'un de très souriant et agréable. Il était rapidement devenu mon ami, puis mon meilleur ami. Il me semblait qu'il aurait bien aimé que les choses aillent plus loin entre nous, mais je ne me sentais pas prête. Il semblait prêt à attendre, ce qui m'arrangeait. D'ailleurs, il me semblait que si je devais avoir un petit ami un jour, ce serait lui. Dès que j'avais vu la chevrolet, cadeau de son père et lui, j'avais compris qu'il connaissait mes goûts et savait comment me faire plaisir Avoir une voiture gratuite, ne pas avoir à attendre le bus était un atout non négligeable.

Je démarrai ma voiture et roulai jusqu'au lycée. On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais une très bonne conductrice, prudente et à l'aise au volant. J'avais obtenu mon permis du premier coup et j'en tirais une certaine fierté. Cela compensait un peu ma maladresse. En effet, si mon apparence s'était améliorée, ce n'était pas le cas de ma maladresse. D'après les autres, cela ajoutait à mon charme mais cette idée me laissait sceptique.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je rejoignis mes amis devant la grille. C'était un lieu grouillant de lycéens, le fréquenter prouvait que j'avais beaucoup progressé en matière de relations sociales. D'ailleurs, je ne fréquentais plus seulement Angela, qui avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et les avait dégradés et était très appréciée pour son apparence, sa gentillesse et sa discrétion, mais aussi des personnes très populaires, telles que Mike et Jessica. Il y avait bien sûr Jacob, et Lauren, mais cette dernière ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il me semblait que c'était parce que Jacob ne la laissait pas indifférente et que son ex petit ami Mike m'appréciait un peu trop. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à m'envier, avec sa silhouette de mannequin, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle et ses yeux bleu glacier.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Jacob fut le premier à me saluer.

-Salut, ma belle.

Il m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, ce qui ne sembla pas être du goût de Mike. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me fis une bise sur la joue, et je me sentis rougir de gêne.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Physiquement et moralement, ils étaient très différents. Mike était blond aux yeux bleus, le visage poupin, sociable et d'une politesse parfois excessive, surtout envers moi. C'était l'archétype du garçon blond sportif et populaire auprès des filles mais je ne l'appréciais que lorsqu'il se comportait en ami avec moi et ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, ce qui arrivait hélas trop souvent. Quant à Jacob, c'était un autre combat. Il était très grand, musclé et élancé, avait une jolie peau cuivrée, des yeux noirs rieurs bordés de longs cils, un sourire éclatant et un joli visage ovale. S'il était facile à vivre, il était direct et disait ce qu'il pensait, ce qui n'était pas toujours du gout de Mike.

Angela me salua d'un sourire, ainsi que son petit ami Ben. Jessica me gratifia d'effusions. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, était très bavarde et amoureuse de Mike. Si je savais qu'elle me jalousait, elle ne m'avait jamais manqué de respect, du moins pas ouvertement. Si j'avais peu d'affinités avec elle, elle semblait tout de même me trouver sympathique et n'appuyait pas Lauren dans ses sarcasmes.

-Bella, ma chérie ! Je ne suis pas du tout inspirée par la dissertation de littérature. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Elle avait toujours été plutôt opportuniste et intéressée, mais tant qu'il s'agissait juste de lui donner des conseils, des pistes et non de la laisser tricher et recopier ma dissertation, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient.

-On a deux heures d'études après le cours d'anglais. Je vais te donner des pistes, tu vas la rédiger et je la relirai.

Le visage de Jessica s'éclaira.

-Merci Bella ! Tu es géniale !

Jacob esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

J'esquissai un sourire modeste.

-Pas vraiment.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon dieu, Bella ! Accepte un peu les compliments !

Sa réaction me fit sourire.

Je passai une demi-heure à donner des pistes à Jessica, l'autre à l'aider à bâtir son plan. Ensuite, elle consacra près d'une heure à rédiger sa dissertation et je pris dix minutes pour la corriger, tout en lui faisant des remarques encourageantes.

-Merci mille fois, Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour te remercier, je t'invite au cinéma, on choisira le film que tu veux.

Je souris de nouveau.

-Merci.

Ma première sortie entre filles avait constitué pour moi une promotion sociale et si j'aimais toujours la solitude, j'y avais pris goût. Cette perspective d'aller voir un film que j'aimais accompagnée me fit donc plaisir.

À midi, alors que je déjeunais avec les autres, Renée m'appela.

-Bonjour maman.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, ma chérie. J'espère que tes amis ne se moquent pas de la mère poule que je suis.

Je m'esclaffai.

-Ce n'est rien, maman.

-Tant mieux. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'une surprise t'attend ce soir.

-Une bonne ou une mauvaise ?

Ce fut au tour de Renée de s'esclaffer.

-Une bonne, bien sûr ! Allez, je raccroche avant de cracher le morceau.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. J'étais intriguée, mais la perspective d'avoir cours de gym ensuite et de me ridiculiser me fit oublier mes questions.

Nous pratiquions le volley. Mike fit équipe avec moi et je songeai qu'il devait vraiment beaucoup m'apprécier pour se dévouer à chaque fois. Ses encouragements me réconfortaient, ainsi que l'hilarité de Jacob qui ne se lassait pas de me regarder jouer. Au moins, je faisais rire quelqu'un. En cela, il me rappelait mon cousin Emmett, le frère d'Alice. En effet, je déclenchais toujours ses rires tonitruants. Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'il s'entendait bien avec Jacob.

Le soir, je rentrai chez moi, endolorie par les coups de ballon que j'avais reçus. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, en franchissant la porte, de voir Alice dévaler l'escalier et courir vers moi.

-Alice ! M'exclamai-je.

Celle-ci souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Salut cousine !

Sur ces mots, elle me serra dans ses bras. Son étreinte était agréable et son parfum délicieux. Elle se mit à renifler mon cou.

-Fleur d'oranger ? Devina-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

-Bingo.

Elle s'écarta de moi avec un sourire approbateur.

-Très bon choix.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Très bien, la tenue. Tu as eu raison de mettre une jupe, tu as des jambes si fines.

Le compliment me fit rosir de plaisir.

-Merci.

Elle-même, plus petite et menue que moi, portait une courte robe rose bouffante avec des collants résilles noirs et des bottes. Elle scruta mes cheveux.

-En revanche, tes cheveux auraient besoin d'un petit coup de peigne.

-Oh.

Je portai ma main à mes cheveux.

-C'est parce que j'ai eu cours de gym. Cela a tendance à les décoiffer.

Alice esquissa un sourire rieur.

-Je compatis.

Je savais qu'elle faisait là allusion à la catastrophe ambulante que j'étais en sport.

-Emmett est-il avec toi ? M'enquis-je.

Alice secoua la tête.

-Non. Il a une compétition de sport.

-Je me disais, aussi…

Alice et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Nous savions toutes les deux que s'il avait été présent, il se serait déjà rué sur moi pour m'attraper dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer dans les airs, comme si j'étais une petite fille. C'est ce que je semblais être, par rapport à lui, si grand, si massif. Tout comme Alice, il était brun, mais avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux ondulés. Il était très grand et très musclé. Son physique faisait tourner les têtes. Si je n'avais pas été si heureuse de retrouver Alice, j'aurais regretté son absence. Il me manquait.

Alice parut deviner mes pensées.

-Il t'embrasse très fort. Tu sais qu'il t'adore.

Je souris.

-C'est réciproque.

Alice fit la moue.

-Et moi, alors ?

-La question ne se pose même pas.

Aussitôt, sa moue disparut pour faire place à un sourire radieux. Comment un être aussi introverti avait pu changer autant en trois ans ? Moi, j'étais restée plus ou moins la même. D'un côté, je l'enviais. J'aurais aimé être aussi vive, joyeuse et pétillante qu'elle. Elle était devenue irrésistible. Selon elle, j'étais moi-même dotée d'un charme mystérieux. Si je savais que j'étais devenue plus jolie et savais me mettre en valeur, grâce à ses bons conseils, je doutais de rivaliser avec elle.

Alice me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans l'atelier de Renée.

-Bella est arrivée, tante Renée ! Claironna-t-elle.

Renée se tourna vers nous et nous sourit.

-Bonsoir, Bella. Ta surprise te plaît ?

Je désignai Alice d'un signe de tête.

-Je suppose que c'est elle, la surprise ?

Renée gloussa.

-Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

Je souris.

-Hé bien oui, cela me fait très plaisir.

Après avoir ri joyeusement avec elles, je revins à la réalité.

-Je dois préparer le repas, déclarai-je. Il est l'heure.

Alors que je commençais déjà à remonter mes manches et quitter l'atelier, Renée m'arrêta d'un geste.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. J'ai tout prévu.

-Tu vas…cuisiner ?

Renée sembla percevoir mon inquiétude, ce qui me fit culpabiliser. Néanmoins, elle sourit.

-Non. J'ai commandé des pizzas.

Alice se mit à sautiller sur place.

-À Domino's pizza ? S'écria-t-elle.

Renée esquissa un nouveau sourire.

-Exactement.

Alice se mit à danser, triomphante. Elle adorait ces pizzas et Renée connaissait ses goûts. Nous avions la chance, Alice et moi, de rester mince tout en mangeant ce genre de choses. Toutefois, nous n'en abusions pas, elle comme moi.

Peu de temps après, Charlie rentra. Alice se jeta à son cou. S'il n'imita pas son enthousiasme, il se laissa faire avec un sourire. Il aimait beaucoup Alice, qu'il trouvait merveilleuse. Cela faisait encore un point commun entre Charlie et moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent. En dessert, Alice avait pris une glace Ben &Jerry Vanille cookies, Renée la même chose et Charlie et moi avions opté pour un moelleux au chocolat. Le tout était délicieux. La pâte des pizzas était moelleuse et épaisse à souhait, le moelleux au chocolat exquis. Alice me fit goûter à sa glace, crémeuse et sucrée à souhait. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé et regardâmes des épisodes de Desperate Housewives, la série préférée de Renée, et rîmes aux éclats en les regardant. Ainsi, nous passâmes un agréable moment.

Ensuite, Alice et moi allâmes prendre une douche. Une fois dans ma chambre, Alice et moi nous installâmes sur mon lit. Alice se pencha vers moi avec un air conspirateur.

-À quoi penses-tu ? M'enquis-je.

Un sentiment méfiant s'était emparé de moi. Quand Alice affichait cet air, cela signifiait qu'elle avait une idée en tête et on pouvait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire.

Alice esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai eu une idée géniale. Pour toi.

-Là, j'ai peur, dis-je, mi figue, mi raisin.

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit.

-Cela ne va pas de plaire, en effet. Du moins pas tout de suite. Mais je le fais pour ton bien.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je t'ai inscrite à un concours de nouvelles.

Je frémis.

-Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Alice me lança un regard exaspéré.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Je la fusillai du regard.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Alice avait prévu cette réaction.

-Si tu refuses, je brûle tous tes pantalons et je les remplace par des mini-jupes.

Je tressaillis. Je savais qu'elle en était capable.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça.

Devant mon air terrifié, plus dû à la perspective d'écrire que de voir tous mes pantalons brûler, son visage s'adoucit.

-Bella, pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'écrire ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, même à moi.

Je soupirai. Visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix. J'entrepris de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec l'inconnu qui avait critiqué acerbement le conte que j'avais écrit. Ce souvenir, que j'avais refoulé, était toujours aussi douloureux qu'à l'époque. Je me sentis honteuse d'avoir si peu évolué.

Quand j'eus terminé, Alice parut scandalisé.

-Quel mufle, ce type ! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de cela que tu as cessé d'écrire ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Si. Ses critiques étaient fondées.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour renoncer ! Tu aurais dû le défier en t'améliorant, au contraire ! Les meilleurs auteurs ont droit à des critiques destructrices.

-C'est vrai. Mais cela m'a complètement bloquée.

Alice m'adressa un sourire indulgent.

-D'accord. Hé bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour surmonter ce blocage. Je te propose un marché. Participe à ce concours. Si tu perds, je te laisserai tranquille. Si tu gagnes, tu te remettras à écrire.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Finalement, je serrai la main qu'elle me tendit.

-D'accord. Marché conclu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil nocturne

Chapitre deux

Décidée à honorer ma part du marché avec Alice, j'allai sur le site web du concours de nouvelles. J'observai les conditions. Il fallait écrire une histoire de cinq à vingt pages en fichier word, police Times new roman de taille douze. Pour ce qui était du thème, la liberté était totale. Cela pouvait être un genre réaliste, fantastique, merveilleux ou de la science fiction. Ce concours était organisé par les éditions de la Lune rousse et le gagnant verrait sa nouvelle éditée. Cette perspective pouvait être alléchante. Je sortis du papier et un crayon pour noter des idées. Le souvenir de mon conte sur les sirènes resurgit, mais je m'empressai de l'écarter. En effet, cela susciterait une réminiscence qui réveillerait mon traumatisme. Je serais ainsi incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. J'eus alors une idée. Je me levai, prit un CD dans ma pile et le mis dans la chaîne. L'air de Clair de Lune, de Debussy, s'éleva. Je le mis en boucle.

La musique, si magique, que j'appréciais tant, eu l'effet escompté. Mes angoisses à l'idée de me ridiculiser, de m'humilier s'apaisèrent sensiblement. D'un pas léger, je m'assis de nouveau à mon bureau. Je fis un exercice de relaxation simple, que la musique contribuait à faciliter. Sans changer ma position, je fermai les yeux et respirai lentement, en me laissant bercer par la musique. Quand je me sentis régénérée, j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais les idées claires et je ressentais quelque chose qui se présentait sous la forme d'un flot d'idées prêt à affluer en moi. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis des années, mais je parvenais à l'identifier. C'était l'inspiration.

Je décidai de l'accueillir et une histoire naquit en moi. Des succubes. De belles femmes qui se nourrissaient du plaisir des hommes. Elles enchaînaient les conquêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent leur Âme sœur, celui qui deviendrait leur unique partenaire et leur procurerait suffisamment de plaisir à lui seul. Cette espèce était presque exclusivement féminine. Presque. En effet, il y avait un roi. Le roi des succubes. Cet homme avait des rapports sexuels avec des humaines et il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à trouver son Âme sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une jeune femme qu'il trouvait différente des autres.

Je cessai d'écrire des notes et m'étonnai de voir toute la surface blanche que j'avais noircie. L'histoire s'était mise en place dans ma tête avec une facilité que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Toutefois, cela ne suffirait pas à faire mieux, or je voulais faire mieux. Certes, j'aurais pu me contenter de pondre quelque chose de médiocre et de faire exprès de perdre le concours pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Cependant, il n'en était pas question. Je ne voulais pas décevoir une personne qui croyait en moi comme je croyais en elle. De plus, elle avait raison. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras face à une critique au lieu de m'en servir pour m'améliorer. Je devais relever le défi et tenter de prouver à ce type qu'il s'était trompé.

_Crois moi, l'écriture n'est pas une vocation pour toi._

Ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit. Toutefois, le souvenir s'était atténué et était moins douloureux qu'avant. S'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, je renoncerais sans avoir de regrets. En attendant, je pouvais m'appuyer sur ses critiques pour m'améliorer. Je décidai, au lieu d'écrire d'instinct comme je l'avais toujours fait, de construire d'abord un scénario détaillé. Je fis preuve de soin et de concentration, veillai à éviter les incohérences et trouvai de nouvelles idées pour justifier ce qui aurait pu paraître illogique dans mon intrigue. Lorsque j'eus achevé et corrigé mon scénario, je fis des fiches pour décrire les personnages. L'Histoire serait racontée du point de vue du roi des Succubes. Comme il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle, cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps mais je m'évertuai à l'enrichir et à soigner chaque détail. Ensuite, j'allumai mon ordinateur et je me mis à écrire. Les mots défilaient sous mes doigts avec une facilité qui me déconcerta. En effet, après avoir écrit le scénario, je savais où j'allais.

Rédiger la nouvelle me prit une heure. Une fois la rédaction terminée, je me relus. Je corrigeai les fautes d'inattention, ainsi que les répétitions. Modestie mise à part, j'étais satisfaite de mon texte. Il me semblait avoir fait des progrès. Je me lisais avec plaisir. Toutefois, ce texte n'était ni révolutionnaire, ni exceptionnel. Je doutais de parvenir à sortir du lot et gagner le concours avec cela. Néanmoins, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'imprimai donc mon texte, qui faisait dix huit pages, puis je me rendis à la librairie la plus proche pour le relier, glissai le manuscrit dans une enveloppe timbrée sur laquelle était écrite l'adresse de la maison d'édition, disponible sur le site du concours. J'avais mis un pseudo, La fille de la nuit. Enfin, je la postai. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Quand je rentrai, Alice était présente, pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

-Où étais tu ?

J'affichai un air innocent.

-N'ai-je donc plus le droit de sortir ?

Alice secoua la tête.

-Non. Tu as juste le droit d'écrire.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as déjà terminé ta nouvelle ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

-Sérieusement ?

Je souris de nouveau.

-Pourquoi crois tu que je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pendant trois heures ?

Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu dormais, et que ça te prendrait plus de temps.

-Hé bien, non.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Je peux la lire ?

Je m'étais attendue à cette requête.

-Si tu veux.

-Super ! Comme ça, je pourrai te corriger.

Je secouai la tête.

-Cela ne va pas être possible.

Alice se figea, visiblement douchée.

-Pourquoi ?

Une pointe de culpabilité me perça le cœur.

-Je l'ai déjà envoyée.

Alice me toisa d'un air stupéfait.

-Déjà ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te corrige ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non.

Alice me lança un regard réprobateur.

-Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre sincèrement.

-Si je dois réussir, c'est par moi-même. Si je suis aidée, cela faussera le résultat et j'aurai moins de mérite.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Je devinai que le sermon était imminent.

-Bella, écoute moi bien.

-Oui.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Se faire aider n'est pas tricher. Souvent, en début ou fin de livre, tu as du remarquer une page remerciements de la part de l'auteur, destinée à tous ceux qui l'ont aidé. Beaucoup d'auteurs se font aider par leurs proches. Les meilleurs auteurs ne font pas exception.

Je hochai la tête.

-D'accord. Je m'en souviendrai.

Alice relâcha son étreinte et recula un peu.

-Bon. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour cette fois.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Oui. Et j'ai honoré ma part du marché. J'ai tenté ma chance au concours de nouvelles.

Alice sourit.

-Soit. Mais je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait lire ta nouvelle.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Ma capitulation lui arracha un sourire.

-Exactement. Imprime le et on ira boire un verre au café des Anges. Je le lirai devant un bon milkshake.

Sachant que nous avions le même penchant pour les milkshakes, cette perspective m'était séduisante. J'allai imprimer ma nouvelle, l'agrafai et la glissai dans une pochette avant de redescendre.

-On prend ma voiture ?

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à ma vieille chevrolet.

-Certainement pas. On prend la mienne.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, une Ferrari bleue turquoise tape à l'œil.

-Tu es…sûre ?

Alice acquiesça vivement.

-Oui. De toute façon, je suis la plus âgée, il vaut donc mieux que ce soit moi qui conduise.

Mon regard sceptique parut l'impatienter.

-Qui a inventé cette règle ? M'enquis-je.

-Moi, et alors ? Ne discute pas et monte.

Sachant que je perdrais ce combat quoi qu'il arrive, j'obtempérai.

Lorsqu'Alice se gara, nous fûmes accueillies par des sifflements approbateurs de la part des hommes. C'était pour cela que je répugnais à prendre cette voiture. Lorsque nous en sortîmes et passâmes devant eux , ils nous lancèrent des compliments tels que « charmantes » et « très jolies ». Rien de bien méchant en somme, mais cela me mettait mal à l'aise plus que cela me faisait plaisir. Alice me prit le bras et m'emmena à l'intérieur du café des Anges.

Il s'agissait d'un très bel endroit, semblable à une église, avec plusieurs étages, des statues d'anges et des vitraux colorés. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et nous installâmes au troisième étage. Un serveur vêtu d'une tunique blanche vint à notre rencontre.

-Vous désirez, mesdemoiselles ?

Je regardai le menu et essayai, devant l'embarras du choix, de ne pas trop faire attendre le serveur.

-Je voudrais un milkshake vanille capuccino.

Le serveur hocha la tête.

-Très bon choix, approuva-t-il.

Il le nota sur son carnet et regarda Alice. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Je voudrais un milkshake citron et un milkshake vanille fraise tagada.

Le serveur nota la commande sur son carnet. Alice me défia du regard, comme si je m'apprêtais à faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle avait pris deux milkshakes mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. En effet, cela ne me surprenait guère. Alice était gourmande et depuis trois ans, croquait la vie à pleines dents, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Je sortis mon manuscrit de la pochette.

-Tiens.

Alice m'adressa un sourire radieux.

-Merci !

Elle le prit et en observa l'épaisseur.

-Impressionnant. Tu as écrit combien de pages ?

- Vingt, répondis-je. J'en suis à la limite, par rapport aux règles fixées par l'éditeur.

-Tu les as tout de même respectées, c'est ce qui compte.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à lire, et ce fut à peine si elle vit le serveur revenir avec nos milkshakes. J'aspirai une gorgée du mien. Il était incroyablement épais et crémeux, sucré comme je l'aimais. La vanille et le capuccino se mariaient merveilleusement bien. J'aspirai lentement quelques gorgées tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur la saveur du milkshake. Lorsque je les rouvris, mon regard se posa sur Alice qui lisait mon manuscrit avec une expression de délectation sur le visage. Je faillis mettre cela sur le compte des milkshake, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux siens. Finalement, elle le posa et reporta son attention sur moi. Je soutins son regard, le cœur battant.

-Tu l'as fini ?

Alice acquiesça en souriant.

-Oui.

-Et alors ? M'enquis-je.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle me lança de nouveau son regard pétillant que j'aimais tant.

-Je l'ai lu d'une traite. Il est génial.

Mon visage s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Alice secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je t'assure que non.

Son visage semblait sincère, ce qui me fit rosir de plaisir.

-C'est très bien écrit, reprit-elle. L'idée est excellente, tu as une écriture sensible et intelligente. J'aime beaucoup tes scènes d'amour, elles sont sensuelles sans être vulgaires.

La chaleur qui caressait doucement mes joues s'accrut.

-Merci.

Alice roula des yeux.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est moi qui te remercie ! En tout cas, je n'ai rien trouvé à redire. Au moins, je ne regrette pas que tu ne m'aies pas laissé le corriger, cette fois ci.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Tant mieux.

Alice me regarda soudain avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Si tu ne gagnes pas, tu cesseras d'écrire ?

Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

-C'est ce qui était convenu.

Alice me regarda avec des airs de martyr.

-C'est vraiment du gâchis !

Sur ces mots, elle continua de me fixer avec son regard de martyr avec une telle insistance que je finis par soupirer.

-D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir.

Ce début de capitulation ne sembla pas la satisfaire complètement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vais le faire lire à plusieurs personnes pour voir si elles réagissent comme toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Je rougis en imaginant mes parents, ou pire, le jeune homme moqueur et séduisant lire mon texte et ses passages érotiques.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira.

-Super !

-Je ne te promets rien.

Alice esquissa un sourire radieux.

-Sauf si tu gagnes.

-N'y compte pas trop.

-Je suis médium, je te rappelle.

Elle marquait un point. Toutefois, je ne parvenais pas à me convaincre que j'allais gagner.

Une semaine plus tard, je reçus un courrier des éditions de la Lune rousse. Le cœur battant, je courus dans ma chambre. C'était le moment de vérité. J'ouvris l'enveloppe.

_Mademoiselle La fille de la nuit,_

_Les éditions de La Lune rousse ont le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez remporté le concours Plumes rousses avec votre nouvelle Le baiser du succube. Nous vous invitons à récupérer votre prix le vingt décembre à New York lors du salon du livre de New York où une séance de dédicace sera organisée. Vous trouverez ci-joint un plan d'accès au festival et le numéro de notre stand._

_Cordialement,_

_Victoria, Directrice littéraire._

Je poussai un cri étouffé.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je lus et relus la lettre, pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais bel et bien gagné. Moi qui étais d'un naturel calme, j'avais du mal à ne pas devenir hystérique. Je m'empressai de descendre de ma chambre et d'aller voir Charlie et Renée.

-Maman, papa !

Je stoppai net en réalisant que je les avais interrompus en train de s'embrasser.

-Oh. Pardon.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, embarrassés.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, dit Charlie. C'est nous qui nous excusons.

Je secouai la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Pas de problème.

En vérité, j'étais heureuse que mes parents soient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Que voulais tu nous dire ? S'enquit Renée. Cela semble important.

Toujours en souriant, je leur montrai la lettre.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Renée, hystérique. Je suis si fière de toi, ma chérie ! Alice a bien fait de te convaincre de te remettre à écrire. Je suis vraiment heureuse !

Charlie, lui, était plus calme, même s'il semblait heureux et fier.

-Félicitations, Bella. Le vingt décembre, c'est dans trois jours. Veux tu que nous t'emmenions à New York ?

-En fait, je pensais le demander à Alice.

Charlie et Renée m'adressèrent un signe de tête approbateur. Ils savaient aussi bien que moi comment elle allait réagir.

Cela ne rata pas. Elle accepta de m'emmener et insista pour s'occuper de ma tenue. Ainsi, je portai une robe en soie bleu foncé et mes cheveux étaient libres, seulement coiffés d'un serre tête. Cette tenue me plaisait beaucoup et les chaussures dont elle m'avait affublée n'était pas dotées de talons trop hauts, je la remerciai donc.

J'avais toujours aimé les salons du livre, qui me donnaient l'impression d'entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Cette fois ci, j'allais être de l'autre côté du miroir, ce qui me paraissait troublant. Une très belle femme rousse aux yeux verts, qui s'avéra être Victoria, la directrice littéraire, m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je m'installai au stand et elle m'offrit du chocolat chaud avec des cookies, ainsi qu'à Alice. J'avais l'impression d'être une invitée de marque. Lorsque je dédicaçai et vendis mes premiers livres, un plaisir indicible s'empara de moi. Soudain, un jeune homme vint vers moi. Il était élancé, blond aux yeux bleus foncé. Une aura apaisante émanait de lui.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle La fille de la nuit. Je m'appelle Jasper Cullen et je suis le directeur littéraire des éditions du Papillon noir.

Il me tendit la main. Je la serrai, impressionnée. Le Papillon noir était une très grosse maison d'édition.

-Enchantée.

-J'ai lu votre nouvelle et je suis très impressionné. C'est pour cela que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Lu, effectivement, j'ai lu gravitation, je m'en suis inspirée, j'aurais dû le préciser!

Chapitre trois

Je regardai Jasper Cullen, perplexe. Quelle proposition pouvait-il bien faire à une jeune fille ordinaire comme moi, débutante en matière d'écriture ?

-Je vous écoute, dis-je néanmoins.

Jasper plongea son regard bleu indigo dans le mien et au lieu d'être davantage intimidée, je me sentis…apaisée. C'était un curieux phénomène. Toutefois, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

-Nous voudrions que vous écriviez un roman pour notre maison d'édition.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Jasper resta imperturbable.

-Nous voudrions que vous écriviez un roman pour notre maison d'édition, répéta-t-il d'uuune voix douce.

L'espace de quelques instants, il me sembla être privée de parole. Le regard de Jasper se posa sur moi et je recouvrai mes moyens.

-Vous parlez sérieusement ?

Jasper acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

-Tout à fait.

Son regard semblait m'intimer à acquérir plus de confiance en moi.

-Pourquoi moi ? Dis-je néanmoins.

Alice, qui était silencieuse depuis le début de l'échange, perdit patience et me donna un coup de pied.

-Parce que tu es géniale ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots à l'adresse de Jasper, avec un sourire éclatant. Visiblement, elle semblait le trouver à son goût. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi avec un garçon. Jasper sourit de nouveau, l'air amusé.

-Sa nouvelle l'est, en tout cas. Le style est fluide, parfait sur un plan esthétique, l'intrigue est bien ficelée, c'est prenant et envoûtant.

-Je pense exactement la même chose ! S'exclama Alice, aux anges.

Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence. Jasper semblait intrigué par cette étrange et pétillante créature qu'était Alice. Je répugnai à interrompre leur échange mais après tout, j'étais la première concernée, alors j'intervins.

-Quel genre de roman voudriez vous que j'écrive ? M'enquis-je.

Jasper se détacha du regard d'Alice et se tourna vers moi.

-Du fantastique, mêlé à une histoire d'amour, puisque vous excellez visiblement dans ces deux genres. Comme vous êtes très jeune mais que vous avez un style plutôt adulte, ce serait bien que vous visez un public d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes.

-Vous avez d'autres exigences ? Demandai-je.

Jasper secoua la tête.

-Non. Pour le reste, nous vous laissons libre d'écrire ce que vous voulez. Seulement, il faudrait que votre roman compte entre cent cinquante et sept cents pages.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Je vois.

Jasper se pencha vers moi et m'examina avec attention.

-Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

Alice ne me laissa pas répondre.

-Elle accepte ! Bien sûr qu'elle accepte !

Je lançai un regard indigné à Alice.

-Alice ! M'exclamai-je sur un ton de reproche.

Celle-ci me lança un regard impatient.

-Bella, enfin ! De nombreux auteurs donneraient beaucoup pour voir leur premier roman publié, par le Papillon noir qui plus est ! Tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette opportunité !

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Elle marquait un point.

-De plus, tu as promis que si tu gagnais, tu recommencerais à écrire.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec un regard de martyr.

-D'accord, soupirai-je.

Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui avait suivi notre échange avec un regard amusé.

-Je ne peux pas refuser mais…je n'ai jamais écrit de vrai roman. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre d'être à la hauteur.

À nouveau, Jasper m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Notre éditeur est certes exigeant. Mais nous avons des correcteurs et ils communiqueront avec vous par mails pour vous donner des indications susceptibles d'améliorer votre roman. Nous mettons un point d'honneur à améliorer au maximum la qualité de nos ouvrages.

Alice lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Tu vois ? Tu bénéficieras de critiques constructives, en totale opposition avec celles de cet abruti.

Jasper haussa les sourcils.

-Quel abruti ?

J'éludai d'un geste de la main.

-Aucune importance.

Jasper n'insista pas.

-Alors ? Vous acceptez ?

Comme je restais silencieuse, il poursuivit.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter tout de suite. Voici ma carte.

Il me tendit un petit carton. Au contact de sa main, je fus soudain prise d'une bouffée de confiance en moi. Je pris la carte d'un geste ferme et plantai mon regard dans celui de Jasper.

-C'est d'accord, déclarai-je. J'accepte.

Jasper haussa les sourcils.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hochai la tête d'un air résolu.

-Oui. J'accepte .

Jasper sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Cela devait l'embellir davantage aux yeux d'Alice.

-Merveilleux. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Merci de me donner cette chance.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions, Bella.

Je rosis légèrement.

-Une dernière chose. Combien de temps me laissez vous pour écrire ?

Jasper parut songeur.

-Environ un an, cela vous suffit ?

J'acquiesçai, soulagée. Je m'attendais à avoir droit à trois mois maximum.

-Oui. C'est parfait.

Jasper esquissa un nouveau sourire.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse…attendez ! Je veux une dédicace.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, je lui dédicaçai le mince livre, il le paya et s'éloigna. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Victoria soit jalouse, mais elle fut d'une politesse exquise et me félicita. J'appris alors que les éditions du Papillon noir et les éditions de La lune rousse travaillaient en partenariat. En effet, les éditions du Papillon noir s'occupaient de promouvoir cette maison d'édition un peu moins importante et publiait ses ouvrages en livres de poche. Les deux tiers des bénéfices revenaient aux éditions de La lune rousse.

Des auteurs que j'appréciais beaucoup vinrent me voir pour une dédicace et me complimentèrent, m'offrirent quelques uns de leurs ouvrages dédicacés. J'étais aux anges. Je me promenai parmi les stands et profitai de la réduction de trente pour cent à laquelle j'avais droit sur tous les livres. Certains stands proposaient même un livre offert pour un livre acheté. Une perspective des plus alléchantes. Je découvris une série dont les couvertures me séduisaient, Eternels, d'Alyson Noël. Je lus le résumé au dos et le feuilletai, ce qui me donna immédiatement envie de le lire. Il me semblait que cela parlait d'amour et de magie, ainsi que de la vie après la mort. Peut-être ce livre m'inspirerait-il. Par chance, l'auteur était présente et j'eus droit à une dédicace. J'en pris un exemplaire pour Alice car je savais que c'était tout à fait son style de lectures.

Après avoir profité des boissons et des glaces gratuites, Alice et moi quittâmes le salon. Quand nous regagnâmes sa voiture, ma cousine semblait partager mon euphorie.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma cousine va devenir célèbre !

-Attends que mon roman soit écrit et publié, avant de te réjouir.

Si j'étais au moins aussi heureuse qu'elle, je ne voulais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Alice me lança un regard menaçant.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Tu as intérêt à t'y mettre tout de suite. S'il le faut, je viendrai te voir tous les week ends pour vérifier que tu y consacres tout ton temps libre.

Je souris.

-À vrai dire, je pensais écrire un petit peu tous les jours.

Les yeux d'Alice pétillèrent.

-Très bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un sourire espiègle.

-Tu veux que je me renseigne au sujet de Jasper, savoir s'il a une petite amie ?

Alice secoua la tête.

-Pas la peine.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Ah bon ?

Elle esquissa un sourire étincelant.

-Mon don m'a permis de voir qu'il était célibataire. Je suis une veinarde. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me plaît autant, surtout au premier regard.

J'opinai de la tête.

-En effet.

Soudain, elle me lança un regard inquiet.

-Tu n'es pas jalouse, au moins ?

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis contente pour toi.

Si ma vie amoureuse était désertique, en dépit de mes prétendants, je n'en avais jamais éprouvé aucun manque jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas ce jour là, où j'avais embrassé un nouveau but, l'écriture d'un roman, que cela allait changer.

Alice parut lire dans mes pensées.

-Cela ne te préoccupe pas pour le moment et tu as raison. Mais je sais que tu vas tomber amoureuse.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela.

-Quand ?

-Bientôt.

L'inquiétude prit place dans mon esprit. Je ne tenais pas à souffrir. Une nouvelle fois, Alice parut s'apercevoir de mon état d'esprit et elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera le bon. Le premier et le dernier. Tu es incapable de te tromper dans ce domaine.

-Tu es sûre ?

Ses révélations me prirent de court. En effet, je m'étais toujours imaginée tomber amoureuse de Jacob et me marier avec lui. Visiblement, ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle parlait.

Alice acquiesça.

-J'en suis certaine. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ce sera bien plus amusant si tu découvres de qui il s'agit toi-même.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord.

J'étais soulagée qu'elle ne m'en dise pas plus. La perspective de tomber amoureuse me faisait peur et je préférais me consacrer à mon roman. Je m'efforçai donc d'oublier ses paroles, notamment celles stipulant que ce serait le premier et le dernier.

Alice me déposa chez moi et j'annonçai la bonne nouvelle à Charlie et Renée. Cette dernière devint hystérique tandis que les yeux de mon père rayonnaient de fierté. Comme nous étions en vacances, je pourrais avoir du temps pour écrire, en dehors de mes révisions et de ma contribution à l'organisation des préparatifs pour Noël. Cette perspective m'enchantait.

Hélas, quand je me retrouvai assise devant mon bureau, rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je mis de la musique et fis des exercices de relaxation. Des idées me vinrent certes à l'esprit, mais aucune ne me semblait satisfaisante pour un roman. En effet, même à l'époque où j'écrivais sans cesse, j'avais commencé de nombreux romans sans jamais les finir. Il m'était donc difficile de trouver une idée qui tienne la route. De plus, je voulais vraiment trouver une idée remarquable, qui fasse sensation. Quelque chose qui puisse à la fois me plaire et toucher un grand public, puisque il s'agissait d'une maison d'édition à succès.

Ne trouvant rien de vraiment intéressant, je renonçai pour ce soir. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'aurais sans doute l'esprit plus vif. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Avant de me déshabiller, je m'admirai une dernière fois dans cette petite robe bleu nuit qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Ensuite, je l'enlevai, ainsi que mon serre tête et mes discrets bijoux. Je me brossai les dents, me démaquillai et montai dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me détendit et apaisa mon angoisse liée au fait de ne pas avoir trouvé d'idée de roman satisfaisante. Je me savonnai soigneusement, humant le parfum sucré du gel douche et je me rinçai. Je sortis de la douche et me séchai puis enfilai mon pyjama. Enfin, je me glissai dans le lit.

Avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet, je pris la nouvelle que j'avais moi-même écrite, en admirai la couverture et souris en songeant que j'avais sous les yeux la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un livre réel, publié. Je la relus, la découvrant sous un nouveau jour, puis je la posai sur la table de chevet et j'éteignis la lumière. Je glissai doucement mais rapidement dans le sommeil.

Sous le choc, je me réveillai. Je me maudis de m'être arrachée à ce rêve si exceptionnel. Je regardai mon réveil. Il était trois heures du matin. Je pouvais donc me rendormir. Toutefois, il m'était impossible de replonger dans le rêve précédent de cette manière. Si je me rendormais maintenant, je risquais de l'oublier. Or, il n'en était pas question. Je devais garder une trace de ce rêve exceptionnel, non, de cette vision divine. Je me levai et allumai mon ordinateur. Là, j'écrivis. Les mots défilaient rapidement. La facilité avec laquelle je trouvais les mots justes pour décrire ce que j'avais vu était stupéfiante. Je réussis finalement à m'arrêter, sur la fin de mon rêve. Je le relirais le lendemain. Satisfaite et soulagée d'avoir pu conserver ce cadeau si précieux, je me glissai dans mon lit. Je regardai le réveil. J'avais écrit pendant deux heures.

Le lendemain matin, je décidai de ne pas parler tout de suite de mon rêve à mes parents. Je devais d'abord relire ce que j'avais écrit pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien été présent dans mon esprit. Charlie étant parti travailler, je déjeunai avec Renée. J'avais préparé des pancakes au miel et elle avait fait le milkshake que j'aimais tant.

-Quel est le programme, pour aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je.

Renée sourit.

-Une fois que nous aurons fini de déjeuner et de nous préparer, nous irons acheter les cadeaux en ville. Tu es si douée pour les choisir. Ainsi, cet après midi, tu auras le temps d'écrire. J'ai autre chose à te proposer.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Ce soir, on nous propose une dégustation de vin chaud dans le centre ville de Phoenix. Tu viendras ?

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'alcool mais je vin chaud, sucré, avec ses épices, n'était pas mauvais. De plus, je savais que Renée en raffolait, je voulais donc lui faire plaisir. J'acquiesçai donc d'un signe de tête.

-C'est d'accord, maman.

Renée sourit de nouveau.

-Merci, ma puce.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini et débarrassé, nous allâmes nous préparer et nous prîmes la voiture pour aller dans le centre ville. Nous passâmes un bon moment à choisir les cadeaux. Je me fiais à intuition pour trouver les bons, ce qui ne cessait d'épater Renée. À un moment donné, nous nous séparâmes, moi pour acheter son cadeau et elle le mien, afin de préserver l'effet de surprise. Nous nous donnâmes rendez vous devant une boulangerie et achetâmes du pain viennois bien chaud. À la fin de la matinée, nous avions acheté tous les cadeaux, grâce à mon aptitude à trouver rapidement ce qui convenait à chacun.

L'après midi, je me penchai sur ce que j'avais écrit durant la nuit. À présent que j'avais les idées claires, cela me paraîtrait peut-être moins extraordinaire, voire absurde. Il n'en fut rien. Quand je relus ce que j'avais écrit, je fus transportée.

La scène se déroulait dans une clairière fleurie et ensoleillée. Elle mettait en scène deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. La fille était jolie mais assez ordinaire, en comparaison du garçon. Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle, avait de grands yeux dorés et sa peau d'albâtre étincelait au soleil. C'était un vampire. Je le savais parce qu'il parlait à la jeune fille de sa soif de sang, de son sang à elle. Il lui parlait aussi de l'amour fou qu'il éprouvait pour elle. La jeune fille n'était pas effrayée mais fascinée par cet être dangereux et sublime. Elle partageait ses sentiments, si bien qu'elle n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie pour être avec lui.

J'étais émerveillée par cette histoire et je peinais à croire qu'elle soit le fruit de mon imagination. Cela mêlait amour et fantastique. Depuis la fin de Buffy, on entendait plus beaucoup parler de vampires, et encore moins de vampires tels celui que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, créature merveilleuse et romantique étincelant au soleil au lieu d'y brûler. Je réalisai alors une chose. Je détenais là une histoire dont j'avais du mal à mesurer le potentiel pour mon roman.

Je me mis alors au travail. Après réflexion, je décidai que la scène que j'avais écrite, qui correspondait à mon rêve, serait au centre du roman. Je construirais donc le scénario tout autour. Je commençai par décrire les personnages. L'héroïne se nommerait Lila. Dans mon rêve, elle était brune et pâle. Je décidai de garder ces caractéristiques et de lui ajouter de grands yeux d'un gris profond, seule chose vraiment remarquable chez elle. Quant au héros, le vampire, il serait tel que dans mon rêve. Blond, aux yeux dorés, grand et mince. Il se nommerait William, nom que l'on aurait pu trouver à une autre époque et qui était donc un indice sur son véritable âge.

Une idée fit son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Si William avait révélé sa vraie nature à celle qu'il aimait, elle devait rester secrète pour les humains. Par conséquent, il ne devait pas s'exposer au soleil devant les humains, puisque sa peau y étincelait comme un diamant. Ne sortait-il que la nuit ? Cette idée ne me plaisait guère. Existait-il une ville toujours ensevelie sous les nuages ? Mais oui. Forks, la ville natale de Charlie, où Renée et moi n'aurions vécu pour rien au monde. William vivrait donc dans la ville de Forks, avec des vampires ayant renoncé au sang humain au profit du sang animal. Le sang de Lila, qui venait d'emménager à Forks, le mettrait à rude épreuve.

Je me mis à écrire le scénario détaillé du roman, me penchant sur chaque détail et rectifiant ce qu'il fallait. Cela me prit tout l'après midi. Une fois ce laborieux travail terminé, je me relus et fus à peu près satisfaite. J'étais étonnée de ce que j'avais accompli. Je commencerais à écrire le premier chapitre, les premières pages le lendemain.

Renée m'appela.

-Bella ? Tu es prête ?

Je consultai l'heure. Dix huit heures. L'heure d'aller déguster le vin chaud en ville.

-J'arrive, maman !

Je descendis, enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau. Puis nous nous rendîmes au centre ville. Renée s'émerveilla devant le marché de Noël, les bijoux et les pâtisseries proposées. Elle ne put résister à la tentation d'acheter du pain d'épice à manger avec le vin chaud. Le stand grouillait de monde. Nous parvînmes néanmoins à nous frayer un passage. Nous prîmes notre verre. Hélas, je trébuchai. Derrière moi, quelqu'un me rattrapa de justesse. Une fois mon équilibre retrouvé, je me retournai pour voir mon sauveur.

-Heu…merci…

Je m'interrompis en voyant cette personne. J'étais sous le choc.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Voici la suite! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, j'avais des soucis de connexion!

Chapitre quatre

Je connaissais le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de moi. C'était lui. Celui qui avait démoli toute confiance en moi il y avait de cela trois ans. Il me semblait encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir. Ses traits magnifiquement sculptés semblaient s'être affinés et les lumières de Noël donnaient des reflets cuivrés à ses cheveux clairs. C'était difficile à dire avec les éclairages mais ses yeux semblaient être verts. De plus, un parfum délicieux émanait de lui. Il était sublime. Soudain, il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Cela m'arracha à ma fascination et la colère monta en moi. Ce type s'était moqué de moi il y a trois ans et aujourd'hui encore, il se moquait de moi. Cela signifiait-il qu'il se souvenait de moi ? C'était peu probable.

J'inspirai profondément. Pas question de rester muette et pétrifiée comme la dernière fois.

-Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, dis-je sèchement.

Son sourire moqueur sembla s'accentuer.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais vous me semblez bien maladroite, mademoiselle.

Je le fusillai du regard, furibonde. Renée, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, intervint.

-De quel droit vous permettez vous de parler ainsi à ma fille ? Figurez vous…

Je m'empressai de l'interrompre.

-Laisse, maman. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

La perspective que cet être superbe et odieux s'imagine que j'étais une pauvre petite fille qui avait besoin de sa mère pour se défendre me mettait au supplice. S'il s'était agi de Jacob ou d'Alice ou encore Emmett, cela m'aurait moins dérangée, même si je préférais me défendre seule. Je n'aimais pas envoyer les gens que j'aimais se battre à ma place.

-Allons y, maman.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

-Nous allons boire notre vin chaud, ensuite nous allons partir.

-Tu as raison. Nous restons.

J'avais lancé un regard de défi au jeune homme. Après tout, nous avions autant le droit que lui d'être là. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Soit.

Il leva son verre.

-Au talent.

Il avait dit ces mots en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mon dieu ! Faisait-il allusion à ce qu'il estimait être mon manque de talent ? Il se souvenait donc de moi ! J'étais tentée de lui dire que j'avais gagné un concours de nouvelles mais cela lui aurait prouvé que ses piques m'avaient atteinte. Je décidai donc de me taire, en soutenant néanmoins son regard.

Le jeune homme fit un nouveau sourire.

-Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. J'éprouvai un curieux mélange de soulagement et de frustration. Renée m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu connais ce jeune homme ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître.

Renée parut rassurée.

-Tant mieux. Il est joli garçon mais il n'a pas l'air très sympathique. Dieu soit loué, je sais que tu es plus sensible à la beauté intérieure.

Je me mordillai la lèvre, embarrassée. Elle avait raison. Cela dit, je n'étais pas insensible à la beauté extérieure pour autant, encore moins à celle de ce jeune homme. Je trouvais Jacob beau, Mike mignon. Ce jeune homme, en revanche, était plus que cela. Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour le décrire. Je me demandais même si ce n'était pas à cause son apparence que ses moqueries m'atteignaient autant. Je m'en voulus d'être aussi superficielle et me gardai bien de montrer ce nouvel aspect de ma personnalité à Renée.

Celle-ci but une gorgée de son vin chaud.

-C'est bon ? M'enquis-je.

Renée ferma les yeux avec délectation, puis les rouvrit et hocha la tête.

-Délicieux. Goûte, Bella.

-D'accord.

Je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et en aspirai une gorgée. Je vin était sucré, chaud, avec un goût de cannelle et de gingembre. La chaleur se répandit dans mon corps, sans pour autant apaiser mon trouble causé par le jeune homme que j'avais vu.

-Il est très bon, dis-je à Renée.

Celle-ci sourit, ravie que je partage son avis.

-On y va ? Me proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

-D'accord.

Je posai mon verre vide et nous rentrâmes. Sur le chemin, en observant la pleine lune, et en me rappelant la beauté de ce jeune homme, éclatante même dans l'obscurité, je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de titre à mon roman. Des mots s'imposèrent à mon esprit. Le soleil nocturne. Cela me semblait approprié, pour une histoire de vampires. Si ce titre ne convenait pas à l'éditeur, il pourrait en changer. En attendant, je conserverais celui là.

Une fois rentrée, je préparai le dîner. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas à faire la cuisine pour le réveillon. Nous allions chez ma tante Sybille, la mère d'Alice et Emmett. Je savais que les cadeaux d'Alice allaient encore me surprendre. Elle savait toujours exactement ce qui me faisait plaisir. Toutefois, elle se faisait aussi plaisir à elle-même en m'offrant des tenues qu'elle se réjouissait de me voir porter.

Une fois notre repas fini, je me brossai les dents, pris une douche et m'installai dans ma chambre. Là, je commençai à faire ma valise pour aller chez Alice et Emmett. En guise de pyjama, je ne mis pas l'un de mes joggings troués et confortables, sachant qu'Alice ne me le pardonnerait pas. J'optai pour une nuisette en satin rose pâle que Renée m'avait offerte. Je choisis avec soin les tenues que je mettrais au réveillon et le jour de Noël. Pour le réveillon, je mettrais une robe vert foncé en soie. Pour le jour de Noël, j'arborerais une robe en laine blanche. Les deux tenues étaient suffisamment élégantes et féminines pour qu'à mon arrivée, Alice ne m'entraîne de force dans la salle de bain pour me faire subir un relooking total. Quant au parfum, à mes produits de toilette et de maquillages, je les rajouterais au dernier moment, puisque je les utilisais quotidiennement.

Alors que je me glissais dans mon lit avec un bon livre, mon téléphone portable sonna.

-Oui ?

La voix enjouée et mélodieuse d'Alice me répondit.

-Coucou, Bella !

Je souris.

-Salut, Alice. Quoi de neuf ?

-Il faut absolument que tu viennes à la maison demain !

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Nous nous voyons dans moins de trois jours.

-Oui, mais elle ne sera pas là à ce moment là.

J'étais intriguée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alice parle par énigmes ?

-Qui, elle ?

Alice ne répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute pour faire durer le suspense. Heureusement, j'étais quelqu'un de patient.

-Emmett a une petite amie.

-C'est vrai ?

Emmett était vraiment beau garçon, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était faire la fête, faire du sport et jouer à des jeux vidéos. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer s'investir dans une relation.

Alice, qui semblait avoir deviné mes pensées, gloussa.

- Je sais. Si je ne l'avais pas moi-même prédit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous la rencontrons demain. Emmett tient à ce que tu sois là.

-Tu viendras me chercher ?

-Bien sûr !

-D'accord. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Alice poussa un rugissement de triomphe. Comme d'habitude, elle en faisait trop.

-Super ! En revanche, il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle est vraiment belle. Alors je t'interdis de te comparer à elle ou de déprimer. Crois le ou non mais tu es ravissante.

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

-D'accord, je ne me comparerai pas à elle. À une condition.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être intriguée.

-Laquelle ?

-Je préférerais que tu ne cries pas sur les toits que j'ai gagné un concours et que j'écris un roman pour les éditions du Papillon noir.

Une quinte de toux me répondit. Visiblement, Alice venait de s'étouffer.

-Alice ? Ca va ?

Alice se racla la gorge et reprit son souffle.

-Hum…oui. Mais tu parlais sérieusement ?

-Oui.

J'étais préparée aux réprimandes. Cela ne rata pas.

-Bella, enfin ! Tu es trop modeste ! Ne me dis pas que tu as honte, que cela te met mal à l'aise ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je…

-Tu quoi ?

-Je préfère attendre que mon roman soit terminé, corrigé et publié. Là, j'aurais vraiment fait mes preuves.

Alice resta un instant silencieuse.

-Je comprends, dit-elle finalement. Ecoute, j'ai déjà parlé de ça à Emmett et mes parents mais je vais leur demander de tenir leur langue.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Merci.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui dire que j'avais revu le jeune homme mystérieux qui m'avait démolie avec sa critique impitoyable.

-Je passe te prendre demain vers seize heures ?

J'aurais ainsi toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi pour commencer à écrire.

-C'est parfait.

Je devinai le sourire d'Alice.

-Seize heures, alors. Bonne soirée !

Je souris à mon tour.

-Bonne soirée, Alice.

Je raccrochai et ouvris mon livre. Il s'agissait d'Eternels, d'Alyson Noël, le livre que j'avais acheté au salon du livre. J'accrochai immédiatement. Peut-être ce livre allait-il nourrir mon inspiration.

Le lendemain, je me levai tôt pour écrire. J'apportai beaucoup de soin à ma tenue, pour deux raisons : la première, j'allais voir Alice. La deuxième, Alice m'avait décrite la petite amie d'Emmett comme très belle. Si je ne devais pas me comparer à elle, ce serait sans doute plus facile si j'étais à mon avantage. Ainsi, j'enfilai une robe en cachemire bleu ciel dont les manches et le décolleté étaient ornés de rubans et de dentelle, je tressai quelques mèches de mes cheveux et les attachai en queue de cheval. Je me maquillai et me vernis les ongles d'argent nacré. J'étais satisfaite de mon apparence et Alice le serait encore plus.

La question de ma tenue réglée, j'allumai mon ordinateur, prête à écrire. Prête ? L'étais je vraiment ? Je regardai le canevas du roman que j'avais rédigé. Oui. Connaître le scénario du début à la fin me guiderait et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. De plus, il ne s'agissait que d'un premier jet. J'aurais tout le soin de me relire, de rectifier les fautes et les détails qui clochaient ensuite. Je décidai donc de me lancer sans plus attendre.

Une fois le premier paragraphe écrit, je me sentis soulagée. Ce n'était pas si difficile. C'était même aussi simple que lorsque j'avais écrit la nouvelle. Je continuai donc sur ma lancée. Je ne m'interrompis que pour préparer le déjeuner et manger. Ensuite, je me remis à écrire. À quinze heures et demie, j'avais déjà écrit un chapitre d'une douzaine de pages. Je décidai de m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Comme mon roman comportait une trentaine de chapitres, il serait sans doute écrit en moins d'un an. Beaucoup moins, même. Cela dit, je ne voulais pas non plus trop m'avancer. Peut-être que tous les passages ne seraient pas aussi faciles à écrire.

À seize heures, Alice vint me chercher.

-Bella !Tu es parfaite ! Tu as bien choisi cette robe et j'adore ta coiffure !

Je souris.

-Merci.

Je ne lui demandai pas si j'allais rivaliser avec la petite amie d'Emmett, pour éviter qu'elle ne me reproche de m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

-Allons y ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et roulâmes jusqu'à chez ses parents.

- Tes parents sont là ? M'enquis-je.

Alice secoua la tête.

-Non. Tu les verras ce soir.

-D'accord.

Nous entrâmes et découvrîmes Emmett dans le salon, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. Je me figeai en la voyant. Elle était magnifique. Grande, mince, ses cheveux blonds ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses traits étaient parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux indigo. Elle était d'une beauté intimidante, et me rappelait en cela le jeune homme de la veille.

-Bella ! S'exclama Emmett.

Il courut vers moi mais Alice s'interposa.

-Je te préviens Emmett. Si tu la décoiffes, je revends tous tes jeux vidéo pour acheter des comédies romantiques à la place.

Emmett la fusilla du regard. En la voyant elle, si petite et menue, face à lui, si grand, musclé et menaçant, j'avais toujours l'impression d'assister à un affrontement entre David et Goliath lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il néanmoins.

Sur ces mots, il courut vers moi pour m'éteindre, sans toutefois me décoiffer ni trop froisser ma tenue.

-Bella ! Tu m'as manqué, petite cousine !

Je souris.

-Toi aussi, Emmett.

Il me relâcha et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-Bella, voici Rosalie, ma petite amie. Rosalie, voici Bella, ma cousine préférée.

Rosalie s'approcha de moi en souriant et en me dévisageant avec intérêt. Je me sentis rougir.

-Bonjour, Bella.

-B…Bonjour, balbutiai-je.

Rosalie me regarda avec bienveillance, ce qui me rassura un peu.

-Ne sois pas timide. Emmett m'a tellement parlé de toi que je t'aime déjà.

Je rosis, touchée par tant de gentillesse.

-Tu es très jolie. Tu as des cheveux magnifiques.

-C'est gentil. Les vôtres le sont aussi.

Rosalie éclata d'un rire mélodieux.

-Il est hors de question que tu me vouvoies ! Je n'ai que dix huit ans.

-D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Rosalie sourit, visiblement ravie.

-Ok, tout est génial, dit Alice, qui commençait à s'impatienter. J'ai acheté des milkshakes, qui en veut ?

-Moi ! Rugit Emmett, dont je connaissais l'appétit d'ogre.

-J'en veux bien un, s'il te plait, dit Rosalie avec délicatesse.

Je la regardai avec étonnement. J'aurais plutôt imaginé qu'elle aurait un appétit de mannequin. Cela dit, j'étais moi-même mince et j'avais un bon appétit.

-Moi aussi, s'il te plaît, dis-je à Alice.

Celle-ci nous adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Super ! Je file les chercher ! Installez vous !

Je m'assis dans le canapé. Emmett voulut se mettre à côté de moi, mais Rosalie se mit entre nous deux, pour mieux connaître « sa nouvelle copine ». J'étais surprise qu'elle me qualifie ainsi mais cela me faisait plaisir, ce qui était curieux pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui avait du mal à nouer des relations. Alice revint avec un plateau chargé de milkshakes, qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

-Framboise pour Rosalie, Citron pour moi, Vanille pour Bella, Café, Chocolat et Fraise pour Emmett, énuméra-t-elle.

Je n'étais guère surprise qu'Emmett prenne trois milkshakes pour lui tout seul.

-Merci, dis-je à Alice en prenant mon milkshake.

Je savourai les premières gorgées, crémeuses et vanillées à souhait. Puis Rosalie engagea la conversation. Je lui dis que j'étais au lycée, que j'étais une littéraire, sans mentionner ma passion pour l'écriture. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était mannequin et envisageait une carrière d'actrice. Emmett plaisanta en disant que Marylin Monroe ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Nous passâmes un agréable moment et je songeai que c'était une fille avec qui je pourrais être amie.

-Tu passeras Noël avec nous ?

Rosalie secoua la tête, visiblement à regret.

-Malheureusement, non.

Emmett la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Tu es sûre ?

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Je passe Noël en famille. Mais si vous voulez, on passera le nouvel an ensemble. Vous êtes partantes, les filles ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit Alice.

Le regard de Rosalie s'attarda sur moi.

-D'accord. Je pourrais amener quelques amis ?

Je pensais à Jacob, Angela et Ben.

-Bien sûr !

Une question me vint à l'esprit. Je me tournai vers Emmett.

-Et toi, Emmett, as-tu rencontré la famille de Rosalie ?

-Non.

-Mais mes frères seront là au Nouvel an, précisa Rosalie. Vous ferez la connaissance des messieurs Edward et Jasper Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Lors de la publication du chapitre précédent, j'ai publié la fic en entier par erreur, je m'excuse et j'espère que le plaisir ne sera pas trop gâché!

Chapitre cinq

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Jasper comment ?

-Jasper Cullen, précisa Rosalie.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu le connais ?

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, non.

Comme de coutume, je mentais très mal. Pour limiter les dégâts, j'intimai Alice et Emmett au silence du regard. Ils comprirent immédiatement. Alice, qui avait sans doute prédit tout ça, semblait beaucoup s'amuser mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Toutefois, Rosalie semblait suspicieuse.

-En fait, si. Je veux dire…il n'est pas éditeur au Papillon noir ?

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

-Si ! Comment tu le sais ?

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure.

-En fait, je l'ai rencontré au dernier salon du livre de New York. J'aime beaucoup lire alors j'adore ce genre d'endroits.

Cela, au moins, n'était pas un mensonge, raison pour laquelle je parus plus crédible.

Rosalie sourit.

-C'est super ! Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Je priai pour qu'une fois face à lui, il fasse preuve de discrétion et fasse semblant de ne m'avoir jamais rencontrée. J'avais ses coordonnées, je pouvais toujours le contacter pour lui expliquer la situation, mais cela me paraissait horriblement gênant.

-Je l'espère, me contentai-je de dire.

Rosalie sembla s'apercevoir de mon inquiétude et le mettre sur le compte de ma timidité.

-Jasper ne va pas te manger. Tu verras, tu te sentiras tout de suite bien en sa présence. Il a un don pour cela. En revanche, Edward est un peu…bizarre, avec les filles. Mais il n'a pas mauvais fond.

-Je vois.

Pour ma part, ce n'était pas ce Edward qui m'inquiétait.

Nous changeâmes de sujet et discutâmes de tout et de rien avec Rosalie, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Alice, tante Sybille et oncle Zach arrivent. Ils me gratifièrent d'effusions et parurent charmés par Rosalie. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Elle était belle, gracieuse et maniérée. Ainsi, lors du dîner, ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'elle pratiquait les arts martiaux et que c'était ce qui avait séduit Emmett. Il avait un faible pour les femmes fortes et vigoureuses. Paradoxalement, j'étais à l'opposé, fragile et maladroite et pourtant, il m'adorait et me protégeait toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'écoutai le récit de sa rencontre avec Rosalie non sans un réel plaisir.

Le jour de Noël arriva rapidement. Je mis la robe que j'avais prévue, cette jolie robe vert foncé en satin, avec un gilet de velours noir. Je coiffai mes cheveux d'un serre tête noir orné d'un ruvan en velours du même ton. Je mis un collier vert foncé que m'avait offert Alice. Il était difficile à porter mais s'accordait parfaitement à ma tenue. Je vérifiai mon maquillage dans la glace. Tout allait bien. Je descendis et Renée me couvrit de compliments.

-Bella ! Tu es ravissante ! Cette couleur te va si bien.

Je souris modestement.

-Le collier est un cadeau d'Alice, dis-je.

-Il est très joli ! S'enthousiasma Renée.

Charlie hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Tu es charmante, Bella, marmonna-t-il.

-Merci, papa.

Intérieurement, je savais qu'il était ravi.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondîmes Renée et moi d'une même voix.

-Alors on y va.

Nous montâmes en voiture, dont le coffre était chargé de cadeaux, et nous nous rendîmes chez Alice. Cette dernière était surexcitée à l'idée d'ouvrir les cadeaux, comme chaque année. Pourtant, alors que mes parents posaient les paquets sous le sapin, elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Je la regardai avec inquiétude.

-Ma tenue ne te convient pas ? Tu veux me relooker ?

Alice secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout ! Tu es parfaite.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Alors qu'il y a-t-il ?

-As-tu contacté Jasper Cullen, pour lui expliquer la situation au sujet du nouvel an ?

-Oh, ça.

Je secouai la tête, honteuse.

-Non. Je n'ai pas osé.

Alice me lança un regard de reproche affectueux.

-Il faut vraiment tout faire à ta place.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire.

-Je veux dire que je m'en suis chargée.

-Tu as fait ça ?

Alice hocha vivement la tête, très contente d'elle-même.

-Il ne dévoilera pas ton secret.

Je souris.

-Bien joué, Alice.

Je lui en tapai cinq. En me persuadant avec son regard de martyr de lui donner les coordonnées de Jasper et en le contactant, elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Mon secret serait préservé et elle avait ébauché un lien entre elle et lui. Ainsi, tout le monde était gagnant.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Alice acquiesça.

-Oui. Maintenant, allons ouvrir nos cadeaux. Pas question de faire attendre plus longtemps nos parents pour ça.

Nous regagnâmes le salon, où trônait le sapin savamment décoré par Alice. On reconnaissait sa patte. Nous ouvrîmes les cadeaux. Alice m'ordonna d'ouvrir le sien en dernier, afin de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Emmett me surprit. Il m'avait offert de la lingerie, sur les bons conseils de Rosalie qui l'avait aidé à choisir. Je rougis en voyant le ravissant ensemble en dentelle bleue.

-Mon dieu, Emmett, c'est…

Ce dernier éclata d'un grand rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, Bella !

Charlie, embarrassé, lança un regard réprobateur à Emmett. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le réprimander, Renée le fit taire d'un regard. Elle trouvait l'idée d'Emmett excellente. Charlie et elle m'avaient offert une superbe plume blanche, pour que je puisse dédicacer mes futurs romans. Cela me toucha. Les parents d'Alice m'offrirent l'encre noire qui allait avec. Visiblement, ils s'étaient concertés. Enfin, j'ouvris le cadeau d'Alice. Une petite robe rouge en soie, pas vulgaire mais assez sexy pour me faire rougir. Mes joues s'embrasèrent davantage quand je découvris la jarretière noire assortie.

-Wouah ! Alice, c'est pour quelle occasion ?

Alice roula des yeux.

-Pour le nouvel an, évidemment ! Nous allons en boîte alors il te faut la tenue appropriée !

Cette fois ci, Charlie intervint.

-Elle ne risque pas de se faire embêter, habillée ainsi ? Alice, c'est très joli mais la jarretière, c'est…osé, tout de même ?

Alice lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Emmett sera là. Personne n'osera s'en prendre à elle.

Charlie regarda le géant qui lui servait de neveu et hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Bon. Je compte sur toi Emmett. Et toi, Alice. Tu es douée pour…éviter les ennuis.

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé. Par éviter, il entendait anticiper, nous le savions très bien.

-Merci, papa, dis-je.

-De rien, Bella. Tu es si adulte. Je te fais confiance. C'est aux types qui pourraient te tourner autour que je ne fais pas confiance.

-Je m'occupe d'eux ! Claironna Emmett.

Ce fut à leur tour d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils apprécièrent beaucoup les miens. J'avais offert à Emmett des places pour aller à un match de rugby, des tissus que Renée avait ramené d'un voyage au Maroc pour Alice, un livre de recettes de cuisine inavouables à Renée, une boîte à appâts pour Charlie, qui aimait la pêche, une théière pour Zach et Sybille.

Alice était devenue hystérique en voyant les tissus colorés et chatoyants.

-Bella ! Mon dieu, Bella !

Je tentai de la calmer.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est Renée qui les a amenés.

-Oui, mais c'était avec ton argent et c'est toi qui a pensé à Alice.

Tentative ratée.

-Bella ! S'écria de nouveau Alice.

Elle se jeta à mon cou.

Entre noël et le nouvel an, je m'organisai pour faire mes devoirs, réviser, tout en ayant assez de temps pour écrire. J'écrivis une dizaine de chapitres, soit le tiers du roman. Lila et William avait fait connaissance et jouaient à un jeu de Je t'aime moi non plus. Lila était fascinée par William, sans comprendre pourquoi il soufflait constamment entre le chaud et le froid. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas humain, mais plus que cela. Puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas lui en dire plus, se bornant à l'avertir qu'il était dangereux et pas fréquentable, elle était sur le point de découvrir la vérité elle-même. La vitesse à laquelle j'avançais me stupéfiait. À chaque fois que j'arrivais à la fin d'un chapitre, je me relisais, mais il ne me semblait pas repérer beaucoup de fautes. De toute façon, c'était le travail de l'éditeur, mais je tenais à lui faciliter la tâche.

Le nouvel an arriva. En m'habillant, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Jasper, non pas sur le plan professionnel mais sur un plan personnel. J'essayai de ne pas penser à l'image qu'il aurait de moi en me voyant dans cette tenue. Je m'inspectai dans la glace. Je réalisai alors que je n'étais pas provocante, juste sexy. Toutefois, arborer une jarretière à la cuisse risquait de changer la donne. Si je ne la mettais pas, Alice allait me faire une scène. J'optai alors pour un compromis. Je la mis à ma cheville. Le rendu me plaisait. Comme c'était joli, Alice ne la regarderait peut-être pas avec déception.

Je descendis en bas. Mes parents étaient partis fêter le nouvel an au restaurant. Jacob n'avait pas pu se joindre à moi, car il passait le nouvel an avec ses amis de Forks. Quant à Angela, elle le passait avec Ben et des amis à lui. J'étais un peu déçue, mais après tout, je serais avec Alice et Emmett, ce qui me permettrait d'oublier le reste.

Peu de temps après, on sonna à la porte. J'ouvris et découvris Alice, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle corsetée, ses cheveux parsemés de mèches rose foncé. Elle ressemblait à une lolita, ainsi.

-Bonsoir, Bella, me dit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

Je souris.

-Bonsoir, Alice. J'adore ton style.

Elle détailla ma tenue.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle s'attarda sur la jarretière qui ornait ma cheville et je me sentis rougir.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour la remonter.

Alice secoua la tête en souriant.

-En fait, ça le fait. Cela te ressemble plus.

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Je mis mon manteau, un manteau noir à la coupe féminine, et sortis. Quand je montai dans la voiture, Emmett m'en tapa cinq pour me saluer. Il avait fait un effort. Ses boucles brunes étaient lustrées et il s'était légèrement parfumé, juste comme il faut. Il émit un sifflement approbateur en voyant ma jarretière.

-Pas de commentaires, marmonnai-je.

Emmett s'esclaffa.

-Tu peux te permettre d'être sexy, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que je suis là.

Son côté protecteur me faisait toujours plaisir, même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir me défendre toute seule et pratiquer les arts martiaux, comme Rosalie.

-Où va-t-on ? M'enquis-je.

Alice esquissa un sourire.

-Au café des anges, bien sûr.

-Oh.

Je m'en souvenais. C'était là que nous étions allées déguster des milkshakes alors que je venais d'expédier ma nouvelle par courrier pour le concours. Cependant, je n'y étais jamais allée de nuit. Alice parut deviner mes pensées.

-Tu verras, c'est génial, de nuit, avec l'éclairage des vitraux colorés. En plus, la musique résonne super bien.

Je souris.

-J'imagine.

Mon imagination devint réalité quand nous entrâmes dans le café. C'était comme Alice me l'avait décrit. La musique résonnait comme dans une église, avec des échos, ce qui était étrange mais plutôt cool, et les vitraux colorés envoyaient des rayons de lumière semblables à ceux d'un arc en ciel. J'étais sans voix, ce qui réjouit Alice. Emmett, en revanche, s'impatientait.

-Où est Rosalie ? Ah ! La voilà !

La magnifique blonde, vêtue d'une robe argentée, ses cheveux relevés en une couronne, s'approcha de nous. Elle embrassa passionnément Emmett et je ressentis un pincement au cœur en les voyant si beaux, tous les deux. Finalement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Jasper et Edward nous ont gardé une place. Venez !

Nous nous rendîmes à un espace hors de la piste de danse. Il y avait des fauteuils et des tables, dont certes étaient ornées de statuettes d'anges au centre. Quand nous arrivâmes, Jasper se leva.

-Voici Jasper, mon frère jumeau, le présenta Rosalie. Jasper, voici Emmett et Alice.

La ressemblance entre Jasper et Rosalie me frappa soudain. La même silhouette élancée, les mêmes cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux indigo identiques et des traits parfaits. Découvrir qu'ils étaient jumeaux ne me surprenait guère. Je songeai seulement que si Jasper n'avait que dix huit ans, comme Rosalie, il était drôlement jeune pour travailler sans l'édition. Sans doute poursuivait-il ses études en parallèle.

Jasper nous tendit la main en souriant.

-Bonjour, Emmett. Bonjour, Bella. Bonjour, Alice. Ravi de vous connaître.

Quand il nous serra la main, à Alice et à moi, il nous adressa un sourire complice. J'étais rassurée qu'il joue le jeu et je ressentis de nouveau son influence apaisante. Rosalie, en revanche, semblait énervée. Elle donna un coup de pied dans un fauteuil proche de celui de Jasper.

-Non d'un chien, Edward ! On ne lit pas dans une boîte de nuit le soir du nouvel an ! Bouge tes fesses et dis bonjour à mes amis !

J'étouffai un rire en songeant que je m'entendrais sûrement bien avec un lecteur passionné au point de lire dans des conditions qui ne s'y prêtaient absolument pas. Pourtant, quand le dénommé Edward se leva, mon impression positive s'évanouit. Je reconnaissais sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes parfaitement sculptées, ses cheveux clairs et soyeux, ses yeux perçants. Il s'agissait du jeune homme que j'avais vu à la dégustation de vin chaud, trois ans après qu'il m'ait fait passer l'envie d'écrire. Quand il me reconnut, il parut surpris puis esquissa son sourire moqueur habituel.

Rosalie fit les présentations. Quand elle eut terminé, Edward nous dévisagea tour à tour. Etais je paranoïaque ou bien il s'était attardé sur moi ?

-Bonsoir à vous, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse qui me tapa sur le système.

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien, et je me fis violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Emmett, qui s'était rendu compte de notre échange silencieux, intervint.

-Tu as un problème avec Bella ? Je suis là pour veiller à ce qu'aucun garçon ne l'importune.

Edward, qui semblait amusé, allait répliquer, mais Rosalie intervint.

-Laisse tomber. Edward n'est pas méchant, mais il est bizarre avec les filles, je te l'ai dit.

Edward parut agacé.

-Merci, Rosalie, grommela-t-il.

Un petit rire m'échappa, ce dont il s'aperçut. L'espace d'un instant, la confusion parut remplacer la moquerie dans ses yeux. Avec un peu de chance, la situation allait se renverser. Toutefois, je ne tenais pas à jouer à ce petit jeu. Je n'aimais pas les rapports de force.

Rosalie prit Emmett par la taille.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si nous allions danser ?

Edward se rassit dans son fauteuil.

-Merci pour ta participation, Edward. Bella ?

-Non, désolée. Je suis…maladroite sur la piste.

-Jasper, je pose une option sur toi pour les slows, déclara Alice.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit ce dernier, poli mais surpris.

Tandis que les deux couples se rendaient sur la piste, je m'installai près d'Edward et commandai un coca. Edward s'évertuait à m'ignorer, le nez plongé dans son livre. Moi qui était pourtant discrète, la curiosité me démangeait. Sans doute était ce parce que ce garçon me fascinait. Je finis par craquer.

-Que lisez vous ?

Edward releva la tête, amusé.

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Je n'ai que vingt ans.

-D'accord. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Edward parut jubiler, sans doute à cause de ma répartie, qui me surprenait moi-même. Il me montra son livre. Les hauts de hurlevent.

-Je l'ai lu quand j'étais au collège.

Edward haussa les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais de telles lectures, avec un si piètre talent pour l'écriture.

Nous y étions.

-Tu écris toujours, d'ailleurs ? Malgré ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, qui es tu pour en juger ? Tu travailles dans l'édition, comme ton frère ?

À ces paroles, Edward fut pris d'un fou rire. Je masquai mon incompréhension en attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

-Désolé. En fait, je prépare le concours pour être professeur dans un conservatoire de musique.

J'étais impressionnée, mais quel était le rapport avec son hilarité ? Alors que j'hésitais à lui poser la question, une jeune femme s'approcha de nous. Elle avait des boucles blond vénitien et était incroyablement belle.

-Bonjour, joli garçon ! Susurra-t-elle à l'adresse d'Edward.

-Tanya. Rosalie ne t'a pas invitée.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ?

-Tanya, soupira Edward, voici Bella, la cousine du petit ami de Rosalie. Bella, voici Tanya, ma cousine.

-Enchantée, Bella.

Son regard trahissait de l'intérêt à mon égard…mais il était aussi menaçant.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre six

Je regardai Tanya sans comprendre d'où venait cette hostilité. Edward venait de me la présenter comme sa cousine et pourtant, elle se comportait comme une petite amie jalouse. Pourquoi me sentais-je mal en la voyant ? Peut-être parce que deux êtres aussi superbes allaient très bien ensemble et je ne me sentais pas à ma place avec eux. J'avais beau trouver Edward arrogant et savoir que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui, cela me rendit triste. C'était idiot, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Edward semblait contrarié par l'arrivée de Tanya. Si elle semblait flirter avec lui, il n'était visiblement pas désireux de se prêter au jeu.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si tu t'en allais ?

Il était vraiment direct. Au moins, il n'y avait pas qu'avec moi qu'il était désagréable. Toutefois, Tanya sembla s'en amuser.

-Tu n'es pas gentil, gloussa-t-elle. J'ai envie de faire un peu connaissance avec Bella. Et si tu allais nous chercher à boire ?

Edward la fusilla du regard, comme si la perspective qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux l'alarmait.

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule avec elle.

Tanya gloussa.

-Allez, Edward. Je te promets que je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Je décidai d'intervenir.

-Je suis là, vous savez. Et je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. Tu peux nous laisser seules, Edward.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux. Edward d'un air surpris et Tanya avec plus d'intérêt que de malveillance. Edward se leva, à contrecoeur.

-Je reviens tout de suite, grommela-t-il.

Tanya arbora un sourire triomphant.

-Merci, Edward, pépia-t-elle. Tu es un ange !

Edward s'éloigna et Tanya plongea son regard dans le mien, d'un air soudain sérieux.

-Laisse tomber, petite, lâcha-t-elle.

Décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner, j'affichai un air innocent. Après tout, je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Mon attitude sembla l'agacer.

-Laisse tomber Edward. Lui et moi, nous sommes plus ou moins fiancés.

-Vous êtes cousins.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas illégal.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as décidé de vos fiançailles toute seule.

À voir l'expression de Tanya, je crus avoir marqué un point. Pourtant, elle se recomposa un sourire suffisant.

-Regarde moi. Je suis belle et intelligente, je sais ce que je veux. Peu d'autres filles peuvent convenir à Edward.

Je tentai de masquer la tristesse que suscitaient ses paroles.

-Soit. Hé bien, cela tombe bien car Edward ne m'intéresse pas.

Tanya me lança un regard incrédule.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Fiche lui la paix.

Je me retournai et reconnus Alice. Tandis qu'elle défiait Tanya du regard, je ressentis de la gratitude envers ma cousine. Tanya parut surprise.

-Qui est tu ?

-Alice, la cousine de Bella et la sœur du petit ami de Rosalie. Je peux te dire plusieurs choses sur ma cousine.

Tanya parut intriguée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Premièrement, Bella est tout sauf une mijaurée.

Son ton ferme ne vint pas à bout de l'arrogance de Tanya.

-Pourtant, elle renie son attirance pour Edward.

Alice lui lança un regard de dédain.

-Bella n'a pas besoin d'un type comme Edward. Dans son lycée, plusieurs garçons lui tournent autour, dont un qui est bien plus baraqué que ton Edward. De plus, il est bien plus sexy que ton cousin qui semble avoir un balai dans le derrière.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Il avait été provoqué par le fait que je savais qu'Alice avait fait allusion à Jacob et à l'expression de Tanya quand Alice avait qualifié ainsi son cousin. Elle devait avoir l'habitude que les filles tombent en pâmoison devant lui.

-Maintenant, soit tu te calmes, soit tu dégages.

Tanya, qui semblait furieuse, se pencha vers moi.

-J'ai à faire. Mais on se reverra très bientôt, Bella.

Sur ce, elle m'adressa un sourire hypocrite et se leva, puis s'éloigna. Si son visage avait conservé son arrogance, je voyais à sa démarche qu'elle était troublée. Alice éclata de rire.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, dis-je.

Alice gloussa.

-J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai remis cette garce à sa place et grâce à elle, Edward saura que tu es très convoitée.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ?

-Hé bien, il va sûrement t'accorder le respect que tu mérites.

-Comment ça ?

Je ne lui avais pas dit que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés et qu'il avait adopté une attitude moqueuse et méprisante à mon égard. Alice l'avait-t-elle vu ?

-Emmett et moi n'avons pas aimé la façon dont il te regardait.

À ce moment là, Jasper se joignit à nous. Alice lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-J'ai vu que ma cousine était venue vous voir. Elle ne s'est pas montrée incorrecte ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans son regard.

-Pour être honnête, je l'ai remise à sa place.

Le franc parler d'Alice m'arracha un sourire. Cela sembla être du goût de Jasper également.

-Vous avez bien fait.

Me sentant en confiance, je me penchai vers Jasper.

-Merci d'avoir préservé mon secret.

Jasper sourit.

-Je vous en prie. Notre éditeur crée lui aussi le mystère autour de son identité.

-Vraiment ?

Jasper acquiesça.

-Oui. Les auteurs ne communiquent avec lui que par mails et courrier. Il se fait connaître sous le nom d'Anthony Masen.

-Et…ce n'est pas son vrai nom ?

Jasper sourit de nouveau.

-Oui et non.

Intriguée, je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand Edward arriva, deux verres remplis dans les mains. Il nous regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Où est passée Tanya ?

-Elle est partie.

Edward parut soulagé. Peut-être était ce pour cette raison que lorsqu'il me tendit mon verre, il semblait à nouveau s'amuser à mes dépens.

-Merci, dis-je poliment en prenant le verre.

Edward leva le sien.

-Au talent.

Je le défiai du regard et levai mon verre à mon tour.

-Au tact et à la modestie.

Edward parut surpris, mais ne répondit rien. On aurait dit que je venais de lui clouer le bec. Jasper avait suivi attentivement notre échange et semblait beaucoup s'amuser, comme si il en savait plus qu'il ne le prétendait.

Minuit eu à peine sonné et nous nous souhaitâmes tout juste la bonne année qu'Edward prit congé de nous, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Je ressentis du soulagement mais aussi une certaine déception. Il représentait pour moi une véritable énigme. Quand nous rentrâmes à notre tour, Alice me prit à part. Elle semblait grisée par l'alcool et Jasper, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, mais ses intentions étaient claires. Elle avait une question à me poser.

-Que s'est-il passé, entre Edward et toi ?

Je me sentis rougir.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je t'en prie, Bella. J'ai vu les regards que vous vous lanciez et la façon dont vous trinquiez. Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

-C'est toi, la voyante. Tu ne connais pas la réponse ?

-Je ne suis pas omnisciente, Bella. Mais je compte bien en savoir le plus possible.

Sachant qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et étant fatiguée, je capitulai.

-Tu as gagné. Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Raconte.

J'entrepris de lui révéler qu'Edward n'était autre que celui qui m'avait poussée à arrêter d'écrire et que je l'avais revu quelques jours avant Noël, là où il avait adopté la même attitude narquoise et m'avait fait comprendre qu'il se souvenait de notre première rencontre. Quand j'eus terminé, Alice était stupéfaite.

-C'est fou ! Vous étiez destinés à vous trouver et vous retrouver !

Je grimaçai.

-Je m'en serais bien passée.

-En tout cas, cela explique son attitude. Tu as dû le marquer.

Je ne répondis rien. Une chose était sûre, je ne l'avais pas marqué autant qu'il m'avait marquée lui. Soudain, Alice éclata de rire.

-Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Son frère va te publier et lui l'ignore.

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui, et je préfère que les choses restent ainsi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je publie mon roman.

Alice parut réfléchir.

-Tu as raison. C'est sûrement plus rigolo ainsi, même s'il est frustrant de ne pas cracher le morceau.

J'étais soulagée qu'elle n'émette pas d'objections.

-Je compte sur toi.

Alice sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas !

Elle me raccompagna chez moi et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je pris une douche et m'endormis aussitôt.

La rentrée eut lieu. Je me réjouis de retrouver mes amis, en particulier Jacob et Angela. Pourtant, il m'était frustrant de ne plus pouvoir passer mes journées à écrire. Cependant, en m'organisant, en faisant mes devoirs sur le temps de midi, j'arrivais à écrire la moitié d'un chapitre par jour. Je m'y mettais le soir, dès que je rentrais chez moi. J'écrivais de plus en plus vite. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans l'histoire, mon désir de continuer augmentait. J'étais ensorcelée par l'histoire. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti une telle frénésie d'écrire. De plus, j'éprouvais un souci de perfection et me relisais consciencieusement. J'étais arrivée au moment où Lila révélait à William qu'elle avait découvert sa vraie nature et ils décidaient de rester ensemble. J'approchais à grands pas de la scène de la clairière. Autrement dit, j'étais presque arrivée à la moitié du livre.

Ma voiture ayant eu des ratés, Jacob devait la réparer. En attendant, il me raccompagnait tous les soirs. Il faisait froid, mais marcher nous réchauffait et discuter ensemble était agréable, Jacob n'étant pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Avec lui, mon seul souci était d'éviter les plaques de verglas car glisser et trébucher aurait provoqué son hilarité. En cela, il se différenciait de Mike, qui m'aurait rattrapée et aidée à me relever en m'enlaçant d'un peu trop près.

Un soir, Jacob ne put pas me raccompagner, car il était malade. Très résistant au froid, il ne s'était pas enrhumé, mais il avait attrapé une gastro. Ainsi, une fois n'est pas coutume, je rentrai seule. La nuit était tombée et les rues étaient désertes, ce qui n'était guère rassurant. Je pressai le pas et décidai de prendre un raccourci en coupant par la bibliothèque. Dans mon empressement, je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

-Désolée.

Je tentai de reculer mais le type me retint par le bras. Il était brun et son regard semblait malsain.

-Très jolie ! Tu es pressée ?

-Oui, rétorquai-je en réussissant à me dégager.

Je voulus le contourner, mais il se posta devant moi, trop rapide.

-Donne moi ton numéro et je te laisse tranquille. Pour l'instant.

Je réfléchis rapidement.

-D'accord.

Je fouillai dans mon sac, en sortis un livre et sans qu'il ait pu réagir, l'assenai d'un grand coup sur sa tête. Il cligna des yeux, vacilla et s'écroula. J'étais stupéfaite d'avoir réussi mon coup. Là, j'entendis des applaudissements. Je me retournai et vis Edward.

-Bien joué, me dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

-Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'approcha de moi.

-Je sortais de la bibliothèque et j'ai vu ce type s'en prendre à toi. J'ai décidé d'intervenir, mais tu as été trop rapide.

-Cela m'a surprise moi-même.

Je réalisai que je tremblais. Edward se pencha vers moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Toute trace de moquerie ou de méchanceté avait disparu de ses yeux. Il semblait inquiet…et attentionné.

J'émis un rire nerveux.

-Je crois que ça ira mieux quand je serai rentrée chez moi.

Edward acquiesça.

-D'accord. Je te raccompagne.

-Merci.

Nous nous empressâmes de quitter les lieux. Ensuite, Edward reprit la parole.

-Comment se fait-il qu'une fille comme toi rentre seule ?

Je m'empressai de lui expliquer que ma voiture était hors service et que Jacob, qui devait me raccompagner, était malade. Une lueur de curiosité brilla dans les yeux d'Edward.

-Jacob ? Est-ce ton petit ami ?

Je secouai la tête en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Non. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Edward sourit.

-Tanya m'a dit que d'après Alice, beaucoup de garçons te faisaient la cour. En fait-il partie ?

Je rougis de nouveau en songeant que le plan d'Alice avait fonctionné.

-En fait, je crois qu'il aimerait bien que cela aille plus loin entre nous, mais il ne veut pas me forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Edward hocha la tête, songeur.

-Je vois.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

Edward esquissa un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Riait-il de nouveau à mes dépens ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de méchanceté dans son regard, mais ce qui ressemblait à…de la gentillesse.

-Je veux dire…en quoi cela t'intéresse ?

-Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Sans doute parce que tu es une fille intéressante.

À nouveau, je me demandai s'il plaisantait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans son attitude.

-Tu le penses ?

-Oui. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant intéressé.

Sa confession m'embrasa les joues et me fit un peu trop plaisir.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Qu'entends tu par là ?

-N'est ce pas évident ? Tu avais l'air de me mépriser. Tu ne te montres pas gentil avec moi parce que j'ai failli me faire agresser, au moins ?

La souffrance se peignit sur ses traits.

-Je ne te méprise pas. Je suis désolé.

Il semblait si sincère que j'avais envie de lui pardonner sans condition, mais j'avais besoin d'explications.

-Peux tu m'expliquer ton précédent comportement, dans ce cas ?

Edward s'assombrit.

-Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Assieds toi, je vais t'expliquer.

J'obtempérai et il prit place à côté de moi sur un banc qui se trouvait sur le chemin.

-Tanya est amoureuse de moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Comme je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sentiments, elle m'a juré de s'en prendre à toutes les filles que je regarderais. Ainsi, j'ai décidé d'ignorer toutes les filles qui me tournaient autour. Ce n'était pas difficile, car aucune d'entre elles n'a retenu mon attention. Sauf toi. Tu es…spéciale. Comme je redoutais ma cousine, et que je n'ai jamais appris à être gentil avec les filles, je t'ai provoquée. C'était une façon stupide de manifester mon intérêt pour toi.

J'étais sans voix. Moi, il me trouvait intéressante ? Etait ce déjà le cas quand je n'étais qu'une petite collégienne ? J'étais si pâle, maladroite. Lui, si beau, si brillant. Ce genre de relations entre deux opposés ne se nouaient que dans les films et les séries télévisées. J'avais beau être rêveuse, je ne croyais plus à ces contes de fée. Je songeai avec amusement que notre relation était semblable à celle qui unissait Lila à William, dans mon roman. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward que la nuit, et il n'était pas sans rappeler les vampires de mon roman. Je finis par retrouver l'usage de la parole et lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Ce que tu m'as dit sur mon manque de talent, tu ne le pensais pas ?

-Les critiques que j'ai faites étaient vraies, mais j'ai tut la partie positive de mon avis, qui était pourtant non négligeables. M'en veux tu ?

-Plus maintenant. Alors, on peut…être amis ?

-J'aimerais qu'on soit plus que cela, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Merci pour vos reviews! En réponse à certaines remarques, je suis consciente d'aller un peu vite mais je m'étais fixée l'objectif d'écrire cette histoire en un mois. Quand j'aurais du temps, je me pencherai sans doute sur mon histoire pour la retravailler.

Chapitre sept

Son baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, frôlant mes lèvres avec la douceur d'une plume et pourtant, il m'électrifia. Je regardai Edward. Il parut aussi troublé que moi par ce baiser, puis se reprit et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre ?

Edward parut surpris.

-Toi ? Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

Edward sourit de plus belle.

-Parce que tu es si jolie.

Je rosis de plaisir et sans réfléchir, l'embrassai furtivement sur la bouche. Cela sembla être du goût d'Edward.

-Puis je en déduire que tu acceptes qu'on soit plus qu'amis ?

J'émis un sourire timide.

-Oui.

Comment aurais je pu lui faire une réponse différente ? Il était fascinant et j'accordais de l'importance à son regard. De plus, il venait de me montrer une facette positive de lui. Il s'était livré à moi, m'avait fait confiance. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de lui faire confiance, d'autant plus que depuis qu'il était arrivé, après que l'inconnu m'eut importunée, je m'étais immédiatement sentie en sécurité. Ce sentiment de confiance était encore plus puissant que celui que suscitait Jasper, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Et si nous rentrions ?

La perspective de rentrer chez moi, de prendre congé de lui et de me réveiller le lendemain en réalisant que j'avais rêvé ne m'enchantait guère.

-Oui, répondis-je néanmoins.

Je ne tenais pas à lui montrer combien mon addiction était forte au seuil même de notre relation.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi, il esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Je passe te prendre demain après les cours ?

J'eus envie d'accepter mais je devais avancer dans l'écriture de mon roman.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai du travail. Je n'aurai pas de temps à te consacrer.

Edward ne se départit pas de son sourire .

-Pas de problème. Je voulais juste te raccompagner chez toi.

-Oh.

-Tu es d'accord ?

Son regard trahissait de la prière.

-Et Tanya ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

Edward m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai déjà mis les choses au clair avec elle. À mon âge, je n'ai plus à avoir peur d'elle. Alors ?

-C'est d'accord.

Edward m'adressa un sourire étincelant.

-Merveilleux. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers moi et m'offrit un baiser aussi innocent que les précédents. Il semblait être un gentleman, ce qui me plaisait.

Je rentrai chez moi sur un petit nuage. J'avais un petit ami. Incroyablement beau, et son intelligence semblait rivaliser avec sa beauté. De plus, moi qui avais souffert de son mépris apparent, je me réjouissais de voir que son attitude avait totalement changé. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas éphémère. Aussi, désirais-je être déjà au moment de nos retrouvailles, tout en le redoutant. En m'installant devant mon ordinateur, j'espérais être capable de me concentrer. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas. William le vampire avait des faux airs d'Edward, j'en étais consciente.

Comme promis, le lendemain soir, Edward vint me chercher, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Jacob. Je m'étais abstenue de lui relater mon agression de la veille, ce qui l'aurait rendu furieux et coupable. J'avais présenté Edward comme un ami, car nous nous étions mis d'accord pour prendre le temps de nous connaître avant d'officialiser notre relation. Chaque soir, nous ne nous lassions pas de découvrir de nouvelles choses l'un sur l'autre.

Ainsi, un soir, alors que je regardais avec curiosité le CD qu'Edward choisissait, appréciant toujours la musique que nous écoutions, j'eus la surprise de reconnaître le compositeur.

-Debussy ?

Edward parut tout aussi étonné que moi.

-Tu connais ?

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire.

-Clair de Lune est mon préféré.

Edward semblait agréablement surpris.

-Peu de personnes de ton âge le connaissent.

-Ma mère raffole de ce compositeur.

Je m'autorisai un petit rire.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui. C'est quoi ton excuse ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

Il m'avait révélé qu'il avait vingt ans. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, je l'interrompis.

-Attends, je sais ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais enseigner dans un conservatoire de musique. Tu ne peux donc que connaître ces classiques.

Edward esquissa un sourire approbateur.

-C'est ce que j'allais te répondre. Impressionnant. Tu ne l'as pas oublié.

Je rosis de plaisir.

-En fait, je m'en suis rappelée juste à temps.

Edward s'esclaffa.

-Tout de même. Je suis impressionné.

Edward me posait beaucoup de questions sur mes passions, mes goûts, de ma couleur préférée jusqu'à mon rêve le plus fou. Je lui répondais sincèrement à chaque fois, éludant uniquement le sujet de l'écriture. Avec lui, je n'avais plus honte, guérie du traumatisme qu'avait suscité sa critique acerbe. Non, je le lui cachais pour lui faire la surprise le jour où mon livre serait publié. Je lui dirais que c'était grâce à lui que j'étais exigeante sur la qualité de mes écrits. En revanche, je ne lui rappellerais pas que j'avais renoncé à l'écriture pendant des années à cause de lui, ne voulant pas le faire culpabiliser. Par ailleurs, je souhaitais me concentrer sur le côté positif des choses.

Les vacances approchèrent. Nous souhaitions attendre la rentrée pour déclarer que nous étions ensemble. Quant à mon roman, j'approchais de sa fin. Je savais déjà en quoi elle consisterait. Après avoir traversé des épreuves difficiles avec William, Lila avait décidé de devenir un vampire, afin de rester avec lui pour l'éternité. En effet, elle était sûre d'elle. De plus, les vampires étant figés dans le temps, ses sentiments resteraient les mêmes quel que soit le temps qui passerait. Toutefois, William refusait de s'y résoudre, répugnant à damner celle qu'il aimait pour l'éternité.

Ce serait la fin du premier tome. Le premier. Je réalisais que je n'étais pas en train d'écrire un roman unique, mais une saga en plusieurs tomes. Je n'en revenais pas. Moi qui n'aurais pas pensé écrire un roman jusqu'à son terme, j'étais prête à en écrire encore deux ou trois. Toutefois, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Jasper m'avait demandé un roman, pas une saga. Comment allais je faire ? J'aurais pu m'en tenir à la fin prévue initialement, un épilogue montrant Lila, mariée à William et devenue un vampire. Cependant, cela ne me semblait pas juste. William ne pouvait pas accepter aussi facilement de la transformer. De plus, il restait bien des choses à développer. Les épreuves qui attendaient Lila avant sa transformation en vampire, sa renaissance. Je pouvais facilement en faire une tétralogie. Ce n'était pas cette perspective qui m'effrayait, mais la réaction de l'éditeur. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'appeler Alice. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle me dirait, il était donc inutile de perdre du temps. Je composai alors le numéro de Jasper.

-Oui ?

-Jasper ? C'est Bella.

-Bella ! Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix douce et agréable apaisa mon trac.

-Oui, merci. Mais je voulais vous parler d'un problème.

-À quel sujet ?

-Au sujet de mon roman.

-Je vous écoute.

Je lui exposai le problème, sans trop de gêne. Je me sentais en confiance avec lui.

-Je vois. Vous désirez écrire une saga au lieu d'un roman unique.

-C'est ça.

Je croisai les doigts en attendant son verdict.

-Cela peut être une bonne idée, en effet.

La joie s'empara de moi.

-C'est vrai ?

Je devinai le sourire de Jasper à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais oui. La plupart des romans à succès connaissent une suite. Cela dépendra donc du potentiel de succès que représentera votre roman. Envoyez le nous quand vous aurez terminé, et nous aviserons.

-D'accord.

J'avais tout intérêt à faire en sorte que mon roman soit le meilleur possible, en le relisant et le retravaillant.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Il est impressionnant que vous ayez écrit presque entièrement un roman en si peu de temps. J'espère que je ne serai pas déçu.

-Je l'espère aussi. Je fais de mon mieux.

Je raccrochai, soulagée. Si mon histoire était à la hauteur, je pourrais la mener comme je l'entendais. Ma seule crainte était de décevoir Jasper et Anthony Masen.

Ainsi, alors que je terminais le dernier chapitre, Edward m'appela.

-Bonjour, Edward.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres dès que j'avais décroché.

-Bonjour, douce Bella. Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, le premier week end des vacances ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence, tous les soirs. Je redoutais ainsi qu'il s'absente pendant les vacances et que je ne puisse pas le voir. De plus, c'était la première fois que nous allions passer un week end ensemble. Si j'avais été une fille normalement constituée, peut-être aurais-je redouté qu'il en profite pour passer à la vitesse supérieure et ne se contente plus de baisers innocents, mais il n'en était rien. Je me sentais en totale confiance avec lui, bien qu'il m'ait terrorisée lors de notre première rencontre. De plus, je le désirais physiquement, ce qui rendait la perspective de perdre ma virginité moins terrifiante.

Comme j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Edward prit mon mutisme pour un refus.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Sa voix déçue et peinée me ramena à la réalité.

-Si, si ! Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Edward éclata de rire -le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre- et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était soulagée.

-Dieu soit loué. Ce petit côté rêveur fait partie de ton charme.

Son compliment me fit rosir.

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-C'est une surprise.

Le mystère dont-il m'entourait cesserait-il un jour de me faire un tel effet ?

-Oh. D'accord.

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il finalement.

-Qu'attendais tu ?

-La plupart des filles auraient été curieuses et m'auraient cuisiné pour me faire cracher le morceau. Tu n'es décidément pas contrariante.

Son aptitude à me valoriser me faisait autant de bien que ses anciennes critiques avaient été destructrices.

-En fait, j'aime bien les surprises.

Je ne précisai pas que je parlais des surprises le concernant lui, du moment qu'elles étaient agréables.

-J'en suis heureux. Hé bien, ta conversation est un plaisir mais je dois te laisser. J'ai du travail.

-Pas de problème. Moi aussi.

-Bonne soirée, Bella. Dors bien. Il me tarde d'être aux vacances.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, j'envoyai mon manuscrit par mail au Papillon noir, à l'adresse d'Anthony Masen et de Jasper Cullen, joint au message suivant.

_Monsieur_,

_Voici ci-joint mon manuscrit, Le soleil nocturne, premier tome d'une saga qui en comportera probablement quatre. Le synopsis est le suivant :_

_Lila, jeune fille timide et solitaire, emménage chez son père dans la petite ville pluvieuse de Forks. Là bas, elle fait la connaissance de William, jeune homme d'une beauté surnaturelle et inquiétante. Bien qu'il semble dangereux, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être fascinée par lui et veut savoir ce qu'il est vraiment. Lui, de son côté, semble irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Et si les vampires existaient ? Et si Lila, qui s'est toujours perçue comme banale, exerçait un pouvoir d'attraction exceptionnel pour les vampires de par son sang ?_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise,_

_La fille de la nuit_

On disait souvent qu'il était difficile pour un auteur de résumer ses romans. Ici, j'avais pris beaucoup de temps pour rédiger ces quelques phrases, m'interrogeant sur ce que je devais dire et ne pas dire, de façon à ce que l'éditeur sache de quoi cela parlait sans tout dévoiler, de façon à lui donner envie de le lire. J'avais donc tourné mes phrases avec soin, réécrivant les mots, les agençant du mieux possible. Ce synopsis devait refléter ma manière d'écrire.

Le lendemain soir, je consultai fébrilement ma boîte mail, tout en sachant que les éditeurs mettraient sans doute bien plus de temps pour me répondre. Ainsi, mon pouls s'accéléra quand je vis qu'Anthony Masen m'avait répondu. Je fermai les yeux, respirai lentement pour m'exhorter au calme. Ensuite, je les rouvris, pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris le mail

_Mademoiselle la fille de la nuit,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre manuscrit et je vous en remercie. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai décidé de l'étudier personnellement et non de le confier à un de mes éditeurs. Libre à vous de considérer cela comme une bénédiction, dans la mesure où je suis le meilleur critique qui soit, ou comme une malédiction, car je suis impitoyable et exigeant. J'ai lu le tiers de votre roman et j'ai déjà établi la critique du premier chapitre. En effet, je suis partisan de l'analyse détaillée et progressive. Voici donc mon avis :_

_Concernant la forme, le style est très soigné, riche mais parfois trop compliqué pour des adolescents. Le registre est trop soutenu et certaines expressions ampoulées frisent le ridicule._

_Quant au fond, le scénario est prometteur. Les personnages sont très attachants et donnent envie de mieux les connaître en poursuivant le récit. L'intrigue est entourée de mystère et soulève le questionnement. Cependant, l'histoire semble un peu trop axée sur un public féminin, j'ose donc espérer qu'il y aura des scènes d'action par la suite._

Suivait ensuite une analyse qui s'attaquait pratiquement à chaque paragraphe et chaque expression qu'il trouvait « ampoulée », pour reprendre ses termes, était relevée et il m'en suggérait une autre. Il me proposait également d'alléger mes descriptions.

J'étais stupéfaite. Cet Anthony Masen semblait arrogant, de par sa manière de se désigner comme le meilleur, mais ayant lu beaucoup de livres des éditions du Papillon noir, je savais qu'il pouvait se le permettre. De plus, il ne manquait pas d'humour. Ses phrases étaient gorgées de bons mots et de réflexions spirituelles. Quant à ses remarques, elles étaient toutes très pertinentes et je les approuvais pour la plupart, même si elles supposaient que si le premier jet du roman était arrivé à son terme, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui et j'avais encore du travail devant moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais sous le charme. Ce Masen devait être quelqu'un de très intelligent et charismatique. Le genre de personne devant laquelle je me serais ratatinée sur place. Ainsi, j'étais soulagée de ne communiquer que par mail avec lui et qu'à l'instar des super héros, il garde sa véritable identité secrète. De toute façon, je pouvais communiquer directement avec Jasper, qui avait le don de me mettre à l'aise. Je décidai de répondre au mail.

_Monsieur Masen,_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos remarques , toutes sans exception. Je vais en tenir compte et faire de mon mieux. Concernant mon style trop ampoulé, c'est malheureusement ma manière d'écrire habituelle, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour y remédier. Quant au fait que je vise un public féminin, votre collègue Jasper Cullen m'avait encouragée dans cette direction et je supposais moi-même que ce n'était pas un problème dans la mesure où les filles sont de très bonnes lectrices. Je vous propose d'ajouter certaines scènes d'action où William sauve Lila de dangers qui la menacent. Cela permettrait de montrer la force surhumaine de William, ce qui pousserait Lila à s'interroger sur sa véritable nature, plus que son charme surnaturel. De plus, le fait qu'il la sauve expliquerait aussi le fait qu'elle lui fasse confiance bien qu'il se présente lui-même comme un danger._

_En ce qui vous concerne, je fais le choix de vous considérer comme une bénédiction, mais si j'échoue dans mes études parce que je m'investis trop dans mon roman, je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable._

_Bien à vous,_

_La fille de la nuit_

J'étais consciente d'avoir fait preuve d'audace, mais je savais d'expérience que les gens qui faisaient de l'humour aimaient qu'on leur offre une réponse adéquate. Cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur de palpiter en attendant avec appréhension la réponse d'Anthony Masen. Je décidai alors d'appliquer les corrections de style qu'il m'avait dit de faire au premier chapitre. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je risquai un coup d'œil à ma boite mail et découvris qu'il m'avait déjà répondu.

_Chère Mademoiselle,_

_Étant quelqu'un qui aime tyranniser ses auteurs, cela me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vos suggestions au sujet des scènes d'action. Cependant, ces modifications ne viendront que dans les chapitres suivants, l'action n'était pas nécessaire dans le premier chapitre qui présente une ouverture. Sur ce, je vous suggère d'aller sans plus tarder vous coucher. En effet, si vous manquiez de sommeil et que vos études en pâtissaient, j'en serais responsable, comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer. De plus, je ne voudrais pas que vos yeux, que j'imagine jolis, soient maquillés de vilaines cernes._

_Bonne nuit,_

_Anthony Masen_

J'écarquillai les yeux. En lisant son « chère mademoiselle », mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi diable étais je si émotive ? Son côté attentionné qu'il avait dévoilé dans la dernière partie du mail n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon trouble, et sa supposition selon laquelle mes yeux étaient jolis avait été le coup de grâce. Tentait-il de flirter avec moi ? Je devais me montrer prudente. En effet, il était sans aucun doute plus âgé que moi et savait que j'étais une adolescente. Peut-être était ce cela qui l'attirait. Mon intuition me soufflait le contraire, d'autant plus que j'étais séduite par son esprit, mais je me devais d'être rationnelle. Je pourrais peut-être en parler à Jasper, qui était le plus à même de me rassurer, ou bien à Alice, qui pouvait anticiper les ennuis et me mettre en garde en cas de besoin. En attendant, je décidai de suivre les conseils d'Anthony Masen et me glissai dans mon lit, en lisant quelques chapitres d'un livre pour me distraire et me remettre de mes émotions.

À partir de ce jour là, chaque soir, je reçus un mail d'Anthony Masen, qui commentait mes chapitres. Bien qu'il soit exigeant, les corriger et les modifier était plus rapide et facile que je ne le pensais. En deux jours, il avait terminé la lecture du roman. Cela coïncidait avec le commencement des vacances, aussi me suggéra-t-il de faire une pause pendant quelques jours. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait être le pire cauchemar des auteurs, je le trouvais bien conciliant.

Le vendredi soir, Edward me raccompagna chez moi. Je me changeai, soignai ma tenue et mon maquillage plus que de coutume, mis mes affaires dans une petite valise et retrouvai Edward devant la porte de la maison. Galamment, il prit mes bagages et me regarda avec son sourire en coin habituel.

- Prête ? L'avion nous attend.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, certaines m'ont bien fait rire!

Chapitre huit

Je regardai Edward, stupéfaite.

-L'avion ?

Edward esquissa un sourire.

-Oui. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te dévoiler notre destination.

L'inquiétude m'envahit.

-Mais…

-Oui ?

-Ce doit être très onéreux, non ?

Je me faisais l'effet d'une idiote mais je devais aborder ce sujet délicat. Edward m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai les moyens, crois moi.

J'étais tout de même embarrassée à l'idée qu'il me paye un voyage aussi cher, sans pouvoir participer. Il parut lire dans mes pensées.

-Cela me fait plaisir, de t'offrir ce voyage, donc ne m'en prive pas et profites en, c'est la meilleure manière de me remercier.

La tendresse de son regard eut raison de moi.

-D'accord.

Edward sourit.

-Alors allons y.

Il rangea ma valise dans le coffre de sa voiture. C'était une superbe volvo argentée, et je rougissais chaque fois qu'il venait me chercher, le soir. J'avais l'impression de frimer aux yeux des lycéens. Toutefois, je commençais à m'y habituer et comme d'une certaine manière, elle faisait partie d'Edward, telle un tribut de sa panoplie de prince charmant, je l'appréciais aussi. Je montai à l'intérieur sans me faire prier.

Peu de temps après, nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. L'avion nous attendait et nous montâmes. Je pestai intérieurement en réalisant que nous voyagions en première classe, puis je me rappelai qu'Edward m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de cela et d'en profiter. Je décidai alors de laisser mes scrupules de côté et de vivre ces moments comme dans un rêve.

Alors que je sortais un livre de mon sac, une hôtesse de l'air blonde et jolie qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans, à l'instar d'Edward, vint à notre rencontre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dévorer Edward des yeux et me regarda avec regret. Elle nous adressa un sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites, qui semblait plus destiné à Edward qu'à moi.

-Bonjour. Désirez vous qu'on vous apporte votre dîner ?

Edward me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as faim ?

C'était le cas.

-Un petit peu, mais si toi tu n'as pas faim, je peux attendre.

Edward se tourna vers l'hôtesse.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Il était d'une politesse irréprochable, mais semblait totalement hermétique aux charmes de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci nous tendit un menu.

-Tenez. Je vous laisse faire votre choix.

-Prends ce que tu veux, me dit Edward.

Je pris le menu et me laissai tenter par un steak saignant et des pommes de terre sautées, avec un moelleux au chocolat en dessert et une tasse de chocolat viennois. Quand j'énonçai mon choix à voix haute, Edward m'adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

-Je prends la même chose, dit-il à l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci lui fit un nouveau sourire.

-Très bon choix. On vous apporte cela tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Edward se pencha vers moi.

-La nourriture qui est servie dans cet avion est très bonne, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'imagine.

Il m'avait suffi de voir les menus proposés pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de nourriture haut de gamme.

Peu de temps après, l'hôtesse revint, tout sourire, et nous servit.

-Voilà. Si vous désirez autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna.

-Bon appétit, me dit Edward.

-Merci. À toi aussi.

Je commençai à manger. La viande était tendre à souhait et juteuse. Je me félicitai d'avoir choisi un steak saignant. Je détestais l'odeur du sang mais dans la viande, curieusement, c'était différent. Je goûtai aux pommes de terres, croustillantes et délicieuses. Je mangeai lentement, mais avec appétit. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le regard d'Edward posé sur moi. Je ris nerveusement et passai ma langue sur mes dents pour m'assurer que de la nourriture n'y était pas coincée.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Edward sourit.

-J'aime bien te regarder manger.

Je rougis, embarrassée. Si le spectacle n'était sans doute pas répugnant, je ne voyais pas pour autant en quoi il l'appréciait. Edward parut s'apercevoir de ma gêne.

-Ma sœur étant mannequin, j'ai côtoyé de nombreuses filles chipotant avec la nourriture. Voir une fille manger sainement est des plus agréables.

-Oh.

Je songeai qu'il aurait apprécié Alice pour son appétit d'ogre.

-Et ce n'est pas tout.

-Ah bon ?

Il se pencha vers moi.

-C'est le premier repas que nous partageons ensemble.

Je souris, réalisant que c'était vrai.

-En effet.

Je réalisai alors que nous avions déjà partagé plusieurs choses ensemble. Pour commencer, il avait lu mon conte, ce qui était un échange. Nous avions bu du vin chaud ensemble, et fêté le nouvel an ensemble. Pourtant, ce n'était pas là des souvenirs agréables dans la mesure où notre relation était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir et j'ignorais tout de la fascination que j'opérais sur Edward. Je croyais ne susciter que son mépris et j'en souffrais. Ce repas était en quelque sorte le premier évènement heureux que nous partagions ensemble. Si notre relation devenait officielle, cela ne ferait que commencer.

Une fois la viande et les pommes de terres terminées, je m'aperçus qu'Edward m'avait attendue pour s'attaquer au dessert. Celui-ci s'avéra exquis. Le gâteau était chocolaté, tendre et fondant à souhait. Je le savourai lentement et fermai de temps en temps les yeux avec délectation, en ignorant le regard amusé d'Edward. Il me semblait que ma réaction était exagérée, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ensuite, je m'intéressai au chocolat viennois, dégustant la crème chantilly à la petite cuillère et buvant le breuvage chaud, nourrissant et sucré. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'aperçus qu'Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-Je mange si mal que ça ?

Edward secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout.

-Alors qu'il y a-t-il ?

Un nouveau sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Edward, creusant une fossette charmante sur sa joue.

-Je me demandais si tu avais encore faim.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi si.

Son regard s'attardait sur ma bouche.

-Tu as un peu de chantilly sur la bouche. Du chocolat, aussi.

-Oh.

Le désir qui émanait de lui était palpable. Et réciproque. Je décidai de me prêter au jeu.

-Tu veux y goûter ?

-Seulement si tu m'y autorises.

-Je t'en prie.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers moi et lécha ma bouche, passant de petits coups de langue furtifs, à la manière d'un chat, sur la crème et le chocolat. Puis il se mit à mordiller mes lèvres, ce qui me déclencha des frissons délicieux dans les bras et la nuque. Jamais il ne s'était permis des attouchements aussi sensuels, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déguster ma bouche, il m'offrit la sienne. Je me prêtai alors au même jeu, dégustant ses lèvres chocolatées et nappées de crème. En cet instant, le désir et la gourmandise étaient étroitement mêlés.

-Etait ce vraiment de la faim ? Demandai-je à Edward lorsque j'eus terminé.

Edward haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'entends tu par là ?

-Etait ce de la faim, ou simplement de la gourmandise ?

Edward sourit.

-Seulement de la gourmandise, pour être honnête.

Sur ces mots, il m'offrit un nouveau baiser.

Je passai le reste du trajet à lire. J'avais opté pour l'Idiot, de Dostoïevski. J'étais séduite par les personnages et envoûtée par l'histoire d'amour qui était racontée. Quant à Edward, il lisait le Don, le premier tome de la saga Le dernier souffle, de Fiona Mc Intosh. Il semblait captivé par sa lecture. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir l'air furieux, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange en colère.

-Edward ? M'enquis-je prudemment.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête et posa son regard sur moi, toute trace de fureur avait disparu, ce qui me rassura.

-Oui, Bella ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'enflamme autant ?

Edward haussa les sourcils.

- Plaît-il ?

Sa manière de s'exprimer m'arracha un sourire.

-Tu avais l'air…furieux, en lisant ce livre.

Edward regarda le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage.

-Oh. C'est à cause du personnage de Celimus. Il est vraiment détestable.

-Je vois.

Edward sourit.

-L'auteur a bien réussi son coup. Je pense que dans un roman, il est important que les personnages suscitent des émotions chez le lecteur. Plus elles sont fortes, plus c'est réussi.

-Tu as raison.

Je remarquai qu'il s'exprimait comme un professionnel, ce qui m'amena à penser à Anthony Masen. Il m'avait dit qu'il appréciait mes personnages et que c'était un point fort de mon roman. Visiblement, le point de vue d'Edward et le sien à ce sujet convergeaient.

Quand nous atterîmes, je poussai un cri de surprise en découvrant les lieux au travers des hublots.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est…Las Vegas ? M'écriai-je.

Edward m'adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

-Bravo, Bella. C'est bien ça, oui.

La panique monta en moi.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire là bas ?

Edward éclata de rire.

-Nous n'allons pas nous marier, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Nous allons juste nous amuser.

Si ses mots avaient eu pour but de me rassurer, ils provoquèrent l'effet contraire.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux…jouer de l'argent ?

Edward afficha un air énigmatique.

-Tu verras.

Il me pressa la main, ce qui suffit à atténuer mes inquiétudes, pourtant justifiées. Nous descendîmes de l'avion, traversâmes l'aéroport et prîmes un taxi. Là, j'observai la ville, éblouie. Les lieux étaient lumineux et multicolores, foisonnant de casinos, d'hôtels et de cafés. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un casino qui comportait aussi un hôtel.

-Je nous ai réservés une chambre ici, dit Edward.

Je ne répondis pas, m'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'argent qu'il dépensait pour moi.

-Viens, m'encouragea-t-il.

Il me prit la main, et je le suivis sans un mot. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, récupérâmes les clefs. La réceptionniste eut un comportement semblable à celui de l'hôtesse de l'air envers Edward, ce que je trouvais rassurant. Ainsi, je n'étais pas la seule à le trouver fascinant. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, trois fois plus vaste que la mienne, dotée d'un large lit blanc et d'un canapé du même ton. La vue nocturne sur Las Vegas était sublime. Je rougis en constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Edward parut deviner mes pensées.

-Je dormirai dans le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je suis un gentleman.

Je ne précisai pas ce qui me tracassait réellement. Avais je envie qu'il dorme sur le canapé, où que nous partagions le même lit ?

-On verra, murmurai-je.

-Veux tu te coucher tout de suite ? Ou es tu d'accord pour sortir ? S'enquit Edward.

-Je veux bien sortir.

-Parfait. Il y a une robe dans ce paquet.

Il désigna un fauteuil où était effectivement un paquet. Je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain pour me changer et l'ouvris. Il contenait une robe bleu nuit sertie de paillettes et de strass argentés. Ce tissu m'évoquait une nuit étoilée. Je l'enfilai et elle vint mouler sensuellement mes courbes, donnant un aspect élancé à ma silhouette. La couleur se mariait merveilleusement bien à ma peau pâle. Je sortis de la salle de bain et découvris Edward en smoking. Il était sublime et son regard posé sur moi brillait d'une lueur étrange.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dis-je.

Edward secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien en comparaison de toi.

Sur ces mots, il me prit la main et nous quittâmes la chambre. Là, nous descendîmes au casino

-Tu veux qu'on joue ?

Edward sourit devant mon inquiétude.

- Détends toi, Bella. Je ne joue jamais de grosses sommes. De plus, modestie mise à part, je suis très doué au poker.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire que tu es chanceux ?

Edward esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Pas exactement. C'est encore mieux. Je suis très sensible aux gens et j'arrive à deviner ce qu'ils pensent. Ainsi, je sais toujours quelle stratégie adopter.

Je hochai la tête.

-Impressionnant.

-Je vais te faire une démonstration tout de suite. Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer, je veux juste que tu me tiennes compagnie pour me porter chance.

Sur ces mots, il m'emmena à une table ou plusieurs hommes et femmes jouaient au poker et nous nous installâmes près d'eux. Là, ils commencèrent une partie et Edward me démontra son talent. Il ne cessait de gagner, et le retournement de situation que je redoutais ne vint pas. Ainsi, quand il eut remporté mille dollars, il prit congé d'eux.

-C'était impressionnant, dis-je. On dirait presque de la télépathie.

Edward acquiesça.

-Presque. Pourtant, je doute que mon don fonctionne avec toi. Tu es si mystérieuse.

Je secouai la tête, amusée. Si l'un de nous deux était mystérieux, c'était lui.

-Je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose pour célébrer cette victoire.

Ma première réaction fut de refuser.

-Edward, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il parut peiné et je culpabilisai.

-S'il te plaît, Bella. J'ai gagné cet argent alors autant le dépenser pour quelque chose qui me fait plaisir.

Devant son air suppliant, je fléchis.

-D'accord, capitulai-je finalement.

Radieux et triomphant, il m'emmena à une vitrine de souvenirs. Je fus séduite par un petit bracelet en argent orné de cristaux en forme de cœurs, de trèfles, de carreaux et de piques. Je le montrai à Edward, qui sourit.

-Très bon choix. Il t'ira bien.

Sur ces mots, il me l'acheta et l'attacha à mon poignet. Je jugeai de l'effet produit par les cristaux sur ma peau avec un certain plaisir. La délicatesse avec laquelle Edward avait caressé ma main pour y attacher le bracelet avait également suscité du plaisir, associé à un désir puissant et subit. Je décidai, puisqu'il m'avait dit de profiter de mon séjour, d'être déraisonnable.

-Et si nous regagnions notre chambre ? Proposai-je.

-Tu as sommeil ? S'enquit Edward.

Je secouai la tête.

-Pas exactement. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Si tu veux, concéda-t-il.

Il semblait à mille lieues de se douter de ce que j'avais en tête. Nous regagnâmes la chambre. Là, je l'embrassai, d'un vrai baiser où nos bouches s'entrouvraient, mêlant mon haleine à la sienne, fraîche et parfumée. Il me rendit mon baiser, visiblement agréablement surpris. Puis je me détachai de lui et entrepris de me déshabiller. Edward me saisit les bras pour m'obliger à m'arrêter.

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

La peine était perceptible dans ma voix et sur mon visage. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a sans doute rien que je désire plus. Mais je te respecte.

-Je sais. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie, et je te fais confiance.

Sur ces mots, je fis glisser la robe à mes pieds, découvrant mon corps vêtu uniquement de l'ensemble de lingerie bleu qu'Emmett m'avait offert à Noël. Edward me regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu es si belle.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa et rendit les armes.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soleil nocturne

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : UA Bella écrit un roman sur les vampires pour un éditeur exigeant et mystérieux. En parallèle, elle fait la connaissance du moqueur et séduisant Edward Cullen…

Note : Je me suis inspirée de la fic le mystère E. Masen pour cette histoire. Ainsi, elle est dédiée à Story13.

Chapitre neuf

Un rayon de soleil caressa mes yeux clos, m'extrayant aux brumes du sommeil. Pourtant, je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. Je me remémorai non pas mes rêves, mais ce qui les avais précédés. J'avais fait l'amour avec Edward. Cela avait été parfait. Ses caresses étaient douces et expertes, me modelaient avec amour tel un Pygmalion façonnant sa Galathée. Il avait embrassé chaque part de moi, avec douceur et délice, et j'en avais fait autant. Je n'avais cessé de m'émerveiller devant son corps aussi parfaitement sculpté que celui d'une statue de dieu grec. Tout en nous caressant, nous nous étions fondus l'un en l'autre avec une facilité inattendue. J'avais toujours redouté ma première fois. Pourtant, non seulement je n'avais pas eu mal, mais j'avais connu une jouissance extrême.

J'entendis Edward bouger dans les draps, ce qui m'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais prête à laisser ce souvenir incroyable derrière moi si c'était pour le revoir, et passer d'autre moments merveilleux en sa compagnie. Ainsi, j'ouvris les yeux.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Edward se tourna vers moi et j'en restai bouche bée.

-Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Comme je ne répondis rien, trop occupée à le contempler, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu es beau. C'est la première fois que je te vois en plein jour.

Je venais de le réaliser. Chaque fois que j'avais rencontré Edward, il faisait nuit. Quand il venait me chercher après les cours, la nuit commençait à tomber, du fait de la saison hivernale. Là, le soleil baignait la pièce et cela faisait toute la différence. Ses cheveux, que j'avais cru châtains, avaient de multiples nuances de miel, de bronze, d'or, de cuivre et de roux. Jamais je n'avais vu de tels cheveux. Quant à ses yeux, qui m'avaient semblés émeraude, étaient d'un vert profond et pailletés d'or. Son teint pâle était dénué de tout défaut.

Edward sourit.

-C'est vrai. Moi aussi, je ne t'ai jamais vue en plein jour.

Il me dévisagea, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'es pas déçu, j'espère ?

Edward me regarda d'un air effaré.

-Tu es folle ? Je suis tout sauf déçu.

Il me saisit par le menton pour examiner mon visage de plus près. Voir ses yeux verts pailletés d'or d'aussi près me donna le tournis. Il sourit.

-J'ai toujours cru que tes yeux étaient noirs. En fait, pas du tout. Ils ont la couleur du chocolat au lait. C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux de cette couleur. Ils sont si jolis.

Je souris en rosissant légèrement. J'avais toujours envié ceux qui avaient les yeux bleus, ou verts, ou gris. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les miens pourraient être remarquables aux yeux de quelqu'un. Soudain, le regard d'Edward devint sérieux.

-Tu étais vierge.

Ce brusque changement de sujet me fit tressaillir.

-Oui.

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix mais je me sentis obligée de m'excuser.

-Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû le faire.

Il était si respectueux que je me doutais que cela l'aurait dissuadé de satisfaire mon désir. Pourtant, alors que je m'attendais à une dispute, il me sourit, d'un air un peu coupable.

-En vérité, je m'en doutais. Tu es si jeune. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une fille sérieuse, qui ne donnerait pas son corps à la légère.

-Alors…tu penses que tu as eu tort ? M'inquiétai-je.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Non. J'ai pensé que tu en avais vraiment envie et que tu étais prête. De plus, je sentais que cela allait bien se passer, il aurait donc été dommage de laisser passer cette occasion.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Oh. Tant mieux.

Edward me déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

-Et si nous commandions le petit déjeuner ?

Je réalisai que si mon corps et mon âme étaient comblés, j'avais faim.

-Volontiers.

Peu de temps après, nous avions enfilé un peignoir et nous mangions le petit déjeuner sur la table basse, assis dans le canapé. Il y avait du chocolat viennois, du jus d'orange pressé, des croissants, des beignets à la vanille et des cookies au chocolat blanc. Le tout était délicieux. Nous mangeâmes avec appétit. Comme tout cela me donnait soif, je me resservis en jus d'orange. Lorsque je fus rassasiée, je décidai de prendre un bain. Je me levai…et trébuchai.

Edward s'esclaffa.

-Manger ne t'a pas suffi à te rendre ta forme, on dirait.

Je soupirai.

-C'est toujours ainsi, le matin. Je suis encore plus maladroite que d'ordinaire.

Edward rit de plus belle.

-Dans ce cas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je t'accompagne.

-Où ?

-Dans la salle de bain, bien sûr.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais te joindre à moi pendant que je me lave.

J'étais surprise de mon audace. Pourtant, nous venions de passer la nuit ensemble. Edward parut agréablement surpris.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Ainsi, je pourrais t'éviter de trébucher dans la baignoire.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Finalement, je vais me débrouiller seule.

Sur ces mots, je me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la salle de bain, en m'efforçant de ne pas tituber, mais Edward me rattrapa, hilare. Là, je quittai mon peignoir et Edward fit de même avec le sien. J'étais rassurée de ne plus ressentir de gêne à l'idée d'être nue devant lui. Son regard appréciateur me prouvait que je n'avais rien à cacher. Je montai dans la baignoire et activai l'eau chaude. Edward me suivit. La chaleur de son corps cumulée à celle de l'eau me procurait un intense bien être. Edward prit un gant et y versa du gel douche.

-Veux tu que je te savonne ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Avec plaisir.

Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

-Approche toi, m'encouragea Edward.

Je m'approchai de lui et il s'affaira à me savonner le corps avec douceur et soin, ainsi que le plus grand respect. Ensuite, ce fut à mon tour. Je me consacrai à cette tache avec soin, comme si je nettoyais le joyau le plus précieux. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, nous nous rincâmes.

Quand je fus sortie du bain, je me séchai les cheveux soigneusement, les rendant épais et brillants, et me maquillai. Quant à Edward, il se rasa de près et peigna ses cheveux, y mit un peu de gel de façon à retrouver ce style coiffé-décoiffé que j'avais tant, et qui mettait si bien en valeur ses cheveux magnifiques. Puis nous nous habillâmes. J'attachai à mon poignet le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert la veille.

Nous passâmes la journée à nous promener à Las Vegas, à s'amuser dans les parcs d'attraction . J'avais toujours eu peur des manèges à sensations fortes mais avec Edward, mes craintes s'étaient envolées. Je me découvris un penchant prononcé pour les sensations extrêmes, hurlant et riant aux éclats. Quant à Edward, il était radieux, la chaleur dans ses yeux verts pailletés d'or rendant son regard plus magnifique encore et son sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé aimer les sensations fortes, déclarai-je lorsque j'eus repris mon souffle.

Nous avions décidé de faire une pause et étions tranquillement installés sur une terrasse où nous dégustions des milkshakes.

-Moi non plus, confia Edward.

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

-Vraiment ?

Edward hocha la tête, amusé par ma surprise.

-Oui. Mais je voulais vivre cette expérience avec toi.

Par la suite, je réussis à détourner Edward, qui semblait avoir une fâcheuse tendance à me couvrir de cadeaux, des boutiques de vêtements proposant des robes de soirée hors de prix et des bijouteries. Par chance, j'y parvins, en l'emmenant dans des librairies. La robe de soirée et le bracelet qu'il m'avait offerts étaient bien suffisants.

Le soir venu, nous refîmes l'amour. Nous partions le lendemain. Après avoir entremêlés nos corps, nous nous séparâmes, tout en restant allongés à nous regarder, nous caressant mutuellement le bras et l'épaule. Nous commençâmes à parler et je réalisai que j'étais heureuse d'être simplement auprès de lui, à l'écouter. Aussi, je m'évertuai à lui poser des questions pour qu'il se livre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Depuis quand est tu amoureux de moi ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Je réalisai que j'avais employé le mot amoureux. Même si j'étais réceptive à ses sentiments, je m'avançais peut être un peu. Allait-il me trouver présomptueuse ? Edward parut deviner mes pensées et esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Amoureux, tu peux le dire. Je le suis depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée.

-Tu veux dire…il y a trois ans, quand je suis sortie de la bibliothèque ?

-Un peu avant, à vrai dire. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec toi. Je lisais, quand tu as retenu mon attention. Tu travaillais, à quelques tables de moi, tes cheveux bruns noués sagement en une tresse. Tu étais si jolie. Ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, c'est qu'en dépit de ta silhouette frêle qui te donnait l'air d'une enfant, ton air concentré et appliqué te faisait ressembler à une adulte. Un contraste fascinant. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi.

Je me souvins alors que ce jour là, j'avais eu l'impression d'être observée. Ainsi, c'était lui.

- Ensuite, tu es partie. Je me suis donc replongé dans ma lecture. Tu occupais mes pensées, j'avais donc du mal à me concentrer. Cependant, je voulais finir ce livre le jour même. Je suis donc rentré tard et là, ton texte sur les sirènes est arrivé jusqu'à moi. Je l'ai pris et je t'ai reconnue. Avide d'en savoir plus sur toi, je l'ai lu. J'ai alors compris qu'en dépit de ton apparence si adulte, tu aimais t'évader. Tu avais beaucoup d'imagination. Cependant, je savais que tu étais trop jeune pour moi, et je redoutais Tanya. C'est pour cela que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, assimilant ses mots. Peut-être aurais-je dû être effrayée par l'intérêt anormal qu'il avait porté, adolescent, presque adulte, à la petite fille que j'étais. Peut –être aurais je dû trouver bizarre son comportement tordu, en contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'en était rien. J'étais flattée, touchée et heureuse de comprendre enfin sa méchanceté. Soudain, je sus comment réagir. Puisqu'il s'était livré à moi, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Edward, toi aussi tu as le droit de tout savoir.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation.

-Je le sais. Mais j'ai envie de te le dire.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Après notre première rencontre, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Pendant trois ans. Jusqu'au jour ou Alice m'a poussée à participer à un concours de nouvelles. Je l'ai remporté et Jasper Cullen, qui travaille avec les éditions du Papillon noir, m'a proposé un contrat. J'ai accepté, et je devrais bientôt publier mon premier roman. L'éditeur ne me connaît que sous un pseudonyme, la fille de la nuit, et j'ai demandé à Alice, Emmett et Jasper de garder le secret sur mon identité, jusqu'à ce que mon roman soit publié. Mais après ce que tu m'as dit, je ne ressens plus le besoin de me cacher, du moins pas vis-à-vis de toi.

Edward resta un moment silencieux. Il semblait sous le choc. Au bout d'un moment, son mutisme m'inquiéta.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Pas du tout, Bella. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il marqua une pause et murmura.

-C'est incroyable.

Il semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose, mais se retenait.

-Nous en reparlons quand ton roman sera publié, d'accord ?

Ce soir là, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

-D'accord, dis-je.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me tourna le dos. J'eus l'impression qu'ainsi, il voulait me cacher ses émotions. Inquiète, je m'endormis néanmoins.

Le lendemain, Edward n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il semblait distrait, songeur. Distant. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand nous fûmes de retour à Phoenix et qu'il me déposa devant chez moi.

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose de désagréable à t'annoncer.

Je sentis une vague glacée s'emparer de moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous n'allons plus nous voir pendant un certain temps.

Un violent frisson me secoua. La perspective d'être séparée de lui me faisait encore plus mal que ses moqueries lors de nos premières rencontres.

-Tu veux rompre ?

Edward me regarda d'un air affolé.

-Non ! Je t'aime, Bella. Seulement, nous ne devons plus nous voir jusqu'à ce que ton roman soit publié.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, Edward semblait se contenir douloureusement.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu sauras tout lorsque ton roman sera publié. Cela dit, si tu décidais de ne pas m'attendre, je te comprendrais.

En dépit de ses mots, la perspective que je le quitte semblait le mettre au supplice.

-Non. C'est d'accord. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe, mais je t'attendrais. Seulement si tu promets de m'expliquer.

-C'est promis.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa.

-Je t'aime ,Bella.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'éloigna. J'étais partagée entre la douleur d'être séparée de lui pendant des semaines, voire des mois, et le bonheur : il m'avait enfin dit qu'il m'aimait. Le savoir allait me permettre de tenir le coup.

Les semaines suivantes, Anthony Masen m'écrivit tous les jours. J'appliquai ses remarques avec ardeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à redire. En plus des mails professionnels, il m'envoyait des mails amicaux, où il prenait de mes nouvelles, comme s'il avait pressenti que je traversais une période difficile. J'appréciais ses messages, la tournure de ses phrases, sa bienveillance et son humour, au point de le considérer comme un ami, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu. En un mois, la correction de mon roman était achevée. Je reçus alors la maquette et ayant demandé à ce que ce soit Alice qui s'occupe du design de la couverture, je fus plus que satisfaite du résultat. Le mois suivant, le roman allait sortir. Les journalistes avaient fait pas mal de tapage médiatique autour de ce roman d'une auteure incroyablement jeune publiée par une des plus grosses maisons d'édition des Etats Unis. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise et rendait Alice euphorique. J'appréhendais le moment où je dévoilerais mon identité et dirais ainsi adieu à ma vie privée, mais je l'attendais aussi avec impatience car j'allais enfin retrouver Edward.

Aussi, je fus surprise de lire le mail d'Anthony Masen la veille au soir de la sortie du livre.

_Mademoiselle la Fille de la nuit_

_Si vous le souhaitez, je serais très heureux de vous rencontrer demain, à New York, dans les locaux du Papillon noir. J'ai confiance en vous et j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous dévoiler mon identité. Je ne vous demande pas d'être ma Loïs Lane, juste de vous rencontrer._

_Anthony Masen_

La référence à Lois Lane me fit sourire. J'étais stupéfaite, mais très curieuse aussi. J'espérais toutefois que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de voir Edward. Je m'affairai à lui envoyer un mail.

_Monsieur Masen,_

_Je suis très flattée que vous me compariez à Loïs Lane, aussi accepterai-je avec plaisir votre proposition. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer._

_La Fille de la nuit_

J'envoyai le mail. Peu de temps après, je reçus une réponse.

_Mademoiselle La Fille de la nuit,_

_Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté. Jasper viendra vous chercher. Je vous dis donc à demain. Passez une bonne soirée,_

_Anthony Masen_

Le lendemain , Alice tint à m'accompagner. Comme Jasper et elle étaient devenus officiellement un couple, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Elle s'occupa de ma tenue, une robe rose pâle en soie agrémentée d'un gilet du même ton. Je nouai mes cheveux avec un ruban blanc. Puis Jasper passa nous prendre et nous nous mîmes en route pour New York.

Les éditions du Papillon noir, de l'extérieur, étaient un imposant building. Jasper nous dit qu'ils occupaient les quatre derniers étages. J'étais impressionnée. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Arrivés au dernier étage, nous saluâmes l'équipe. Tout le monde me traita avec égards et respect. Les locaux avaient un aspect soigné, avec des fauteuils et des meubles en bois verni, des tables en verre et en fer forgé. Cependant, ce qui m'intéressait le plus était les imprimantes, les dossiers épais rangés sur des étagères, sans doute des manuscrits.

Après m'avoir fait visiter les lieux, Jasper m'entraîna vers le bureau d'Anthony Masen. Il frappa à la porte et la poussa.

-Entre, Bella.

Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau…et me figeai en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Grand, mince et musclé, un visage d'une beauté exceptionnelle avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux d'un vert étonnant, des cheveux aux reflets cuivre et or. Il me regardait avec une émotion palpable.

-Edward ? C'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Assieds toi, Bella, m'invita-t-il en me désignant un siège.

-Je préfère rester debout. Tu m'expliques ?

-Comme tu veux, souhaita Edward. Je suis Anthony Masen. Un riche ami de mon père qui a beaucoup d'affection pour moi m'a aidé à financer la création de ma propre maison d'édition. J'ai commencé à l'âge de quatorze ans, car modestie mise à part, j'étais un enfant très avancé. Je faisais mes études en parallèle et avais des employés. La maison d'édition a connu un réel succès, d'autant plus que Jasper, qui m'a rejoint, était très doué pour convaincre les librairies et les journalistes de promouvoir nos livres. Quant à moi, ma sensibilité me permettait de reconnaître les textes à succès. Toutefois, je préférais garder mon anonymat, me cachant derrière Jasper, qui est plus doué que moi dans les relations humaines. C'est ainsi que j'ai repéré ton texte, et j'ai su qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser filer. Là encore, Jasper s'est occupé de tout.

Je méditai ses paroles en silence. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses .Le mystère qu'il créait autour de lui, son jugement sur mon texte, sa réaction quand je lui avais révélé que j'étais la Fille de la nuit. D'une certaine manière, je n'étais pas sous le choc, car je l'avais toujours su inconsciemment. Cependant, il manquait une pièce au puzzle.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu que l'on cesse de se voir ?

-Parce qu'il m'aurait été difficile de dissocier les sentiments de la vie professionnelle, et qu'il n'aurait pas été honnête de te fréquenter tout en te cachant mon secret alors que tu m'avais révélé le tien.

-Je vois.

Je restai un long moment silencieuse.

-S'il te plaît, me supplia Edward. Réagis. Mets toi en colère. Ce serait légitime.

Je restai interdite. Il m'avait menti. Ou plutôt, il avait préservé son secret, comme moi je l'avais fait avec le mien. Je me demandai si Anthony Masen avait lui même deviné qui j'étais, à sa manière de flirter avec moi. En tout cas, Edward avait des sentiments pour moi, il me l'avait prouvé en me priant de l'attendre, le temps qu'il me dévoile son identité. Sans un mot, je m'avançai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Il accueillit mon étreinte avec surprise, puis me la rendit. Il était si bon de le toucher, de le sentir, d'être avec lui tout simplement.

-C'est ta manière de me gronder ? S'enquit-il, hésitant.

-Plus tard. Pour le moment, je profite de nos retrouvailles. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça.

-Promis. Je t'aime, Bella.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edward.

Sur ces mots, nous nous embrassâmes longuement.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soleil nocturne

Voici la fin de cette histoire! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout!

Epilogue

**Deux ans plus tard**

Mon premier roman, le soleil nocturne, avait remporté un succès que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Ainsi, j'avais publié un deuxième tome, puis un troisième et enfin un quatrième. Les recettes avaient été telles que je pouvais vivre de mes écrits. Pour moi, c'était l'idéal. Je pouvais organiser mes journées comme je le souhaitais. Seul inconvénient, j'étais célèbre. J'étais heureuse de l'être pour cette raison mais toute cette agitation autour de moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Comble de l'incroyable, ma saga allait être adaptée en film. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience mon prochain roman. Je m'étais reposée pendant près d'un an, mais j'avais de nouveaux projets. Réécrire le premier tome du Soleil nocturne du point de vue de William et écrire une histoire sur les sirènes. Cela touchait Edward que je reprenne le projet qu'il avait lu lors de notre première rencontre.

Edward et moi étions toujours ensemble. Tania avait compris que c'était sérieux et avait décidé de nous laisser tranquilles. Je ne me lassais pas de lui, et lui non plus. Nous étions toujours aussi fascinés l'un par l'autre qu'au premier jour. C'était aussi le cas d'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que d'Alice et Jasper, les deux couples ayant annoncé leurs fiançailles.

Ce week end là, Edward devait m'emmener chez ses parents. Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés mais avais entendu beaucoup de bien d'eux. Edward les aimait énormément. Aussi, espérais je être à la hauteur.

Tandis que je me tordais les mains nerveusement dans la voiture d'Edward, celui-ci me la pressa doucement.

-Détends toi, Bella. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer.

Sa voix aux intonations irrésistibles ne suffit pas à m'apaiser complètement.

-Tu n'es pas objectif, répliquai-je.

Edward parut presque offensé et je regrettai mes paroles.

-Rosalie t'adore, Jasper t'apprécie beaucoup. Je connais ma famille, je sais qu'ils vont t'apprécier. Si tu ne comprends pas à quel point il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer, c'est parce que tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. C'était là une réplique de mon roman, adressée à Lila de la part de William.

-D'accord. Cela va bien se passer.

Edward m'adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Un peu rassérénée, je reportai mon attention sur la route.

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures. Edward voulant pouvoir disposer de sa voiture là bas, nous n'avions pas pris l'avion. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, du moment que j'étais avec Edward. Nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière de musique, ce qui contribuait à rendre le trajet plus agréable. Quand Edward m'avait annoncé que ses parents vivaient près de Forks, j'avais ri de la coïncidence. Toutefois, ils ne vivaient pas dans la ville, mais dans une maison à la lisière d'une forêt. Quand nous arrivâmes dans les bois, je dus reconnaître que si je n'aimais guère la ville de Forks, cet aspect de la région, sa verdure était des plus jolies.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant la maison, une vaste et charmante construction de murs bla,cs et de bois verni, avec de larges baies vitrées. L'endroit promettait d'être très lumineux, en débit des arbres tout autour.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle.

Je sortis, habituée à sa galanterie. Le rythme de mes battements de cœur s'accéléra. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Edward se dirigea vers la porte, sortit un trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte. Nous entrâmes.

L'intérieur était aussi lumineux que je l'avais supposé. Les pièces étaient immenses, avec des fauteuils et des canapés couleur crème, et de nombreuses plantes qui évoquaient la verdure de l'extérieur. Cependant, ce n'était pas la maison qui m'intéressait le plus en cet instant. Les parents d'Edward étaient arrivés.

Celui que je supposais être son père était une version plus âgée de Jasper. Il était blond, les yeux indigo avec un visage aux traits splendides. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de quarante ans. Quant à celle qui devait être la mère d'Edward, elle était petite, frêle et avait des cheveux couleur miel rappelant un peu ceux d'Edward, ainsi que de grands yeux verts pailletés d'or, à l'instar de son fils. Son regard était aimant et elle nous adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle s'avança, les bras tendus vers moi.

-Tu es Bella, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui adressai un sourire timide.

-Oui. Enchantée, madame Cullen.

-Appelle moi Esmé, répliqua-t-elle.

Sur ces protestations, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surprise d'une attitude aussi chaleureuse de la part d'une femme qui me connaissait à peine, mais cela me toucha et me fit plaisir. Edward se racla la gorge, visiblement amusé.

-Et moi, tu m'oublies, maman ?

Esmé se dégagea doucement de moi et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

-Un peu de patience. J'avais tellement envie de rencontrer Bella alors ne sois pas égoïste !

Sur ces mots, elle alla enlacer son fils dans ses bras. Le père d'Edward me tendit la main.

-Bonjour. Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, moi aussi.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendit.

-Enchantée, Carlisle.

Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. Je les appréciais déjà. Ils étaient si beaux et si gentils.

-Installez vous dans le salon, nous invita Esmé. Je vais vous servir du thé et des gâteaux. Carlisle, tu viens m'aider ?

Ce dernier embrassa tendrement sa femme sur la joue.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en songeant qu'ils semblaient aussi amoureux que mes parents. Ils semblaient même plus démonstratifs qu'eux.

Edward me pressa la main.

-Viens.

Il m'entraîna dans le salon et nous nous assîmes dans l'un des confortables fauteuils.

-Tes parents sont très beaux, dis-je. Je sais de qui tu tiens.

Edward sourit.

-Tu me reproches d'être flatteur, mais tu l'es aussi.

Son air moqueur m'amusa.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tu leur ressembles beaucoup.

Edward sourit de plus belle.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ma grand-mère défunte. Il y a des photos d'elles, dans ma chambre. C'est Elizabeth Masen.

Je savais que son pseudonyme d'éditeur venait de là. Quand je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait dit que Masen était le nom de sa grand-mère maternelle et Anthony son deuxième prénom. J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle devait être très belle.

Tandis qu'Edward me caressait le dos de la main, Esmé et Carlisle arrivèrent, ce dernier portant un plateau chargé, qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant nous. Esmé nous servit le thé.

-Goute, Bella. C'est à la menthe et à la verveine.

-Merci.

J'en bus une gorgée. La température était idéale et il était délicieux. Moi qui étais fatiguée par le voyage, le thé me revigora.

-Il est exquis, dis-je.

Esmé m'adressa un sourire ravi.

-Goûte aux gâteaux.

Elle poussa vers moi une assiette de cookies. J'en pris deux. Le premier était à la vanille et le deuxième au citron. Ils étaient très bons. Je manifestai mon approbation à Esmé.

-Ils sont fait maison, déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

-Bella cuisine très bien, elle aussi, dit Edward.

J'émis un sourire modeste.

-Disons que je suis dans la norme.

-Si Edward le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, répliqua Esmé. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une raison pour la laisser s'occuper de tous les repas à ta place. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai tout appris.

Pour avoir souvent été à l'appartement d'Edward, à New York, je savais en effet qu'il était un cordon bleu.

Esmé me pressa la main.

-Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Bella ! Pas seulement parce que Edward t'aime, mais aussi parce je fais partie de tes nombreuses fans.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Vous voulez dire…que vous avez lu mes romans ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne me dis pas que cela te surprend, maugréa-t-il.

-Bien sûr que je les ai lus ! Vous avez bien mérité votre succès.

Je souris.

-Merci. Je suis heureuse que mes livres plaisent aussi à un public adulte. Je dois avouer qu'ils étaient surtout destinés à un public adolescent.

Edward s'esclaffa.

-Maman est une femme enfant, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

Esmé lui donna une tape affectueuse sur la tête.

-Ne te moque pas de ta mère, toi ! Fit-elle, faussement sévère.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, passant un moment agréable. J'appris que Carlisle était un médecin renommé et Esmé était sage femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs études et s'étaient mariés jeunes. Cela faisait encore un point commun avec mes parents. Je songeai d'ailleurs que ceux-ci les auraient appréciés. Renée et Esmée seraient sans doute les meilleures amies du monde.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé le thé et les gâteaux, Esmé alla préparer le dîner et Carlisle alla l'aider. Je leur offris mon aide mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement, déclarant que j'étais leur invitée. Edward en profita pour me faire visiter la maison. Mon attention fut retenue par la bibliothèque, impressionnante, ainsi qu'une pièce où trônait majestueusement un piano. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas tout à fait menti en me disant qu'il voulait enseigner dans la musique. En effet, il prenait des cours dans un conservatoire et pensait obtenir son diplôme au cas où sa maison d'édition ferait faillite.

-Tu me joues un morceau ?

Edward hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux.

Il s'installa au piano et commença à jouer un morceau en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

-Ce morceau ! C'est…

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit.

-C'est la berceuse que je te chante, quand tu dors chez moi.

-Continue, dis-je.

Je l'écoutai, émerveillée. Entendre cette mélodie que je considérais comme la plus belle au monde au piano l'embellissait davantage, et lorsqu'Edward se mit à chanter en même temps qu'il jouait, je fus comblée. Finalement, il s'arrêta.

-Je l'ai appelée Bella Lullaby, déclara-t-il.

-J'ignorais qu'elle avait un nom.

-C'était indispensable.

Edward m'emmena dans la pièce que j'avais le plus envie de voir, à savoir sa chambre. J'en tombai immédiatement amoureuse. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres, ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime sur son bureau, et un vaste lit au couvre lit et aux baldaquins dorés. Y dormir ce soir n' était pas une perspective déplaisante. Il me montra une photo sur son bureau.

-C'est Elizabeth Masen, ma grand-mère.

La photo représentait une femme aux grands yeux verts pailletés d'or et aux cheveux d'un cuivré identique à ceux d'Edward.

-Elle est très belle, dis-je.

Edward sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te donner quelque chose de très joli qui lui appartenait.

Avant même que j'ai pu protester, il ouvrit un écrin qui se trouvait sur son bureau et revint vers moi avec un bijou splendide. Il s'agissait d'une bague au montant oval serti de petits diamants ronds.

-Edward ! Tu veux dire que…

Il s'agenouilla devant moi en guise de réponse.

-Je veux t'épouser, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il me tendit la bague.

-Je veux vivre avec toi, veiller sur toi, t'aimer, te chanter une berceuse tous les soirs. Je veux que nous vivions ensemble. Mais toi, le veux tu ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-Bien sûr que je le veux mais…

-Oui ?

-Je ne peux pas accepter cette bague. Elle est trop belle et précieuse.

Edward me toisa avec sévérité.

-En ce qui me concerne, je refuse de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Son entêtement et le désir d'avoir ce magnifique bijou à mon doigt eurent raison de moi.

-Hé bien soit. J'accepte d'être ta femme, Edward.

Mon émotion devait être égale à la sienne quand il me la passa au doigt.

-Quand allons nous l'annoncer ?

Edward sourit.

-Le plus tôt possible. Je te suggère de commencer par mes parents.

Sur ces mots, il me prit la main et nous quittâmes la chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Je savais qu'ils réagiraient bien, ainsi que ma famille et mes amis. Auprès d'Edward, je n'avais rien à craindre.


End file.
